Remember Me
by Esme Plutonian
Summary: Emmett kidnaps Bella and brings her skydiving because he doesn't think she has enough fun, but Bella hits her head on the fall and loses her memory. Will Edward have to win her love all over? Set after Eclipse.
1. Mistake

**Author's Note:** Yay! New story! I'm still working on 'Rubberband Wars', so I'll probably alternate updating the two. This chapter is quite short, but the following ones will be longer. This is the beginning, kind of an introduction. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Twilight' or anything thereof. That is Stephenie Meyer's turf.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett!" I yelled over the sound of the chopper. He was on one side of the door looking out, and I was bracing myself on the other side. I was sickened at the thought of what Edward's reaction would be if he knew my position right now. My stomach turned again and I removed a hand from the frame of the open hatch to clench it. "I'm really, really not sure about this!"

Emmett thought that Edward didn't let me have enough fun, so he carefully planned around when Edward would go hunting and grabbed me while I was sitting on their couch alone, awaiting his return. He had put his massive hand around my mouth- Really my entire face- so I wouldn't make any noise, and then threw me in the passenger's side of my truck. I assumed he took it so it would look less suspicious. I threw a fit the whole way, but he just laughed.

"Stop saying that, Bella, or you'll talk yourself out of it!" Emmett yelled back.

"I've already talked myself out of it, Emmett. I didn't want to do this from the beginning! It's you I'm trying to convince to let me go!"

"Just chill, Bells! You have _got_ to learn to grab life by the horns!" I rolled my eyes at him and looked down again. I felt bile rise in my throat.

"You're not going to die, Bella! I promise I won't let you." Emmett said, trying to comfort me. I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly and he took that as my permission to proceed.

"Follow my lead!"

"Oh God." I muttered. I thought about letting him jump out and then just telling the pilot to turn around. He started to countdown from three.

"Tres! Dos!"

"Wait- why are you counting in Spanish?" I asked, bewildered. I never understood anything he did.

"Would you rather French? Scandinavian? Finnish?" He asked, completely serious.

"Never mind. Continue." I gave up.

"Tres! Dos! Uno!" He yelled, and jumped. On his way out, he grabbed my hand and the jerk made my arm feel like it was dislocated. I yelped.

"You okay?" He yelled out. I was underneath his body, his arms wrapped around my stomach. The only way I agreed to get out of the car was under the condition that at some point during the fall he had control over me so I didn't end up killing myself. I was way too accident prone to skydive alone.

"I think so!" I yelled back. Our descent toward the ground was accelerating every second, and my heartbeat spiked. Emmett pulled the ripcord and immediately we were jerked upward, then began floating down. I was so anxious and terrified and exuberant all at once that I was giddy. I started to laugh hysterically and I knew that Emmett probably thought I was cracking up.

"Er… Bella?" He asked, a little confused. I just laughed.

"I'm sorry." I said in between giggles, calming down. "I'm just so relieved that we're not dead." As soon as I uttered the words, I felt a tug and I was released from Emmett's grip. As I was tumbling to the ground I made a few realizations at once. One, our chute snagged on a tree, and it scared Emmett because he was distracted with my laughing and he let me go. Two, I was tumbling toward what was most likely my death, which would lead to the result of number three; I would not see Edward again. As I thrashed through the air, I focused only on his face.  
"BELLA!" I heard Emmett call, and his voice was getting closer. Before I knew what was happening, I was again enveloped in his rock hard body, hitting the ground. My head slammed against a rock, and right before I blacked out, I heard a loud, familiar growl, and I knew immediately it was Edward racing toward me.

"Oh God. We're too late." Alice's little voice faded as I drifted off.


	2. Disorientation

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your kind reviews! Don't forget to put me on alert. ;) I don't usually like to switch between points of view, but I felt in this story it was necessary to do so. Let me know what you think! On to Chapter two...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Twilight' or anything thereof.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My eyes slowly opened to a large, dark room, and I attempted to take in my surroundings; I could barely see a foot in front of my face. The bed was comfortable… too comfortable. I didn't recognize it. I studied the blankets suspiciously; I didn't recognize those either. I was tucked tightly into gold silk sheets and a gold down comforter. Behind my head were a plethora of goose feather pillows. I turned my head to the side to look at the frame, and again, I was completely ignorant of it's owner. The frame was black wrought iron with intricately wound roses and vines. This bed seemed well out of my mother's price range. I thought I'd get up so I could explore my surroundings a little further, but when I sat up my head felt as if someone had dropped a ton of bricks on it. I laid back down and groaned lightly, massaging my temples. The door opened slightly, and I didn't know who my host could be except for my mother, so I figured I would call her in. I needed ice or Aspirin or something, anything.

"Mom?" I said, quietly. My voice sounded terrible, like I had been sleeping for days and with my mouth open, no less. Why couldn't I remember anything? I sat up on my elbows, forgetting temporarily about my splitting headache. I groaned again and laid back down. "Can you please bring me an aspirin and some water?" If not my mother, then whoever was at the door hesitated, and then it closed behind them as they walked away. I was baffled. Who else could it have been?

My host returned quickly, much quicker than I could have fathomed they would, and came to my side. I held my hand out, not opening my eyes, and they dropped the medicine into it and handed me the glass of water, careful not to touch me. I propped myself up once again on my elbows, this time ignoring the awful pounding, and swallowed my relief.

"Thank you." I croaked out, setting the glass on the table next to me, then laying back down.

"Mm." It seemed that they smiled, then cleared their throat. I was beginning to get nervous. Why wouldn't they show their face, or at least speak? My heartbeat began to get faster, and I tried to speak.

"Where am I?" I asked, quietly. The person hesitated, and then sighed and began to walk away. "Hey!" I tried to shout, getting angry. Why wouldn't they answer? What the hell happened to me? "Don't just walk away! You owe me an explanation!" I thought I heard them chuckle in a way that seemed cheerless, then they left the room swiftly. The light from the open door, the yelling and my nervous heartbeat made my head pound even faster. I felt sick to my stomach, but I didn't want to barf on the carpet and I had no idea where a bathroom would be. If my host wasn't a creep after all, it would be a little embarrassing having to clean it up afterward… Or worse, having them clean it. I took deep breaths trying to hold down the heaving that was forcing it's way up my esophagus, and reached out for my water. When I set my hand on the table beside me, my pinkie finger landed on something wet and fuzzy. Immediately I was taken aback and removed my hand, but gaining a little courage I decided to see what it was. I lifted it to my face and felt like an idiot. It was a warm washcloth that my host had set there for me. I spread it across my forehead, and that helped a little. Maybe they weren't trying to kill me after all… It seemed more like they wanted me well. I began trying to figure out where I could possibly be, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Carlisle, I don't know what to do. She thinks she's with her mother." I said somberly, leaving my room. Bella had just woken up, and I brought her aspirin for her head. Alice's vision proved correct, and Bella lost her memory from the fall. I glanced at Emmett who was in the same position he had been for two days- on the couch with his head in his hands. I could hear in his mind the string of apologies toward me, alternated with profanities toward himself, and thankfulness for Rosalie's comfort. She was sitting next to him rubbing soothing circles into his back. Since she and Bella had become a tad closer, she cared more what happened to her then she did before. The only thing that had changed her mind was Bella herself, because my love for Bella meant nothing to her except stupidity on my part.

"Perhaps we should get her father here. A familiar face might help." Carlisle suggested.

"I suppose my face wouldn't be familiar enough?" I was hoping for an answer that I knew I would not receive.

"Family, I think, would be better, Edward." He replied sympathetically, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I know it would. Do you think you can at least try and talk to her first? Maybe she'll be a little more composed if you explain that you're a doctor." He thought for a second, and then gave in.

"I think that would be reasonable." He patted my shoulder, and then removed his hand. I began to walk to her room, but Carlisle stopped me. "Edward, she's sleeping now. Listen." I obeyed, and I could hear her steady breathing, different from the nervous, ragged breathing from when she awoke.

"She'll be awake in half an hour, Edward." Alice whispered to me from across the room. She was in as bad of shape as I was. She was positioned in Jasper's lap and he was stroking her hair. His face looked emotionless as he emitted calmness around the room, and I realized that was the only reason that I wasn't losing my mind. Esme was in the other corner, crying tearless sobs. I wanted so badly to comfort my family, but I could not get past my own hurt. I sat next to Emmett on the couch. He didn't move, but his thoughts took a slight turn.

"_Forgive me, Edward."_ I answered him out loud.

"I already have, brother; from the beginning. Forgive yourself." His thoughts turned again, and I blocked everyone else out. I couldn't help being nervous that Bella wouldn't remember her current life. I thought of her beautiful face, and what I would say to her when she was awake. For now, I just pleaded silently. Please, Bella. For me, for you, for us, please remember me.


	3. Self Control

**Author's Note:** I really haven't felt like writing these past couple days, which is a first. So I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm going to try and hit up another chapter of Rubberband Wars next. Also, I'm trying to incorporate a little humor in this... Although I can't really take it that far, considering. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think or what you'd like to see. You guys are great. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Twilight' or anything thereof.

**

* * *

  
**

The only few things to break the ruthless silence in our now ominous house was the sound of Esme's unceasing sobbing, Bella's tranquil heartbeat and my pacing back and forth in front of her door. It seemed like it had been days since I'd seen her precious face, although the reality was minutes. Alice's irresolute insights on Bella's future didn't aid my apprehension in the least. The first one I saw frightened me most.

It was very clear. Bella was in her truck, driving past a sign that said 'PHEONIX- 150 MILES'. It skipped to her decision to move back in with her mother and finish out the remainder of her senior year there. Unease kicked me in the stomach.

The second premonition was a little fuzzier, but it changed course. It was a picture of Bella and I together, in our meadow. She hadn't remembered still. She was staring down at her engagement ring as I was explaining our history and it seemed that she wanted to stay in Forks and try to rekindle our relationship, memories or no memories.

The third was so smeared that I could barely decipher it. I could tell, however, that Bella began to remember everything. It seemed like the least likely course that her future would take.

I pleaded with whatever higher being might exist, that if they had any mercy on my existence whatsoever, to let the first vision lose it's clarity, and let the third take it on. All she needed was a little progress; I just had to figure out what would trigger that first memory, and the rest would follow.

"_Thirty-two seconds, Edward," _Alice's thoughts whispered. My breath caught and I stopped pacing. Thirty-two seconds. One last vision popped into my head as Carlisle came to stand at my side. I could see that as we entered into the room, I decided to stray from our original plan and speak before Carlisle, and then ran to her side. Bella got frightened at how strong I came on, and would not listen to a word I had to say. She demanded to immediately be brought to her father. I could assume that this probably led to one of the prior futures… most likely the first.

"_Edward_," Alice warned, "_Be careful not to make the wrong decision. Please know that every word spoken, every action made is imperative. Any small mistake can alter the future for all of us. Three seconds- be strong." _I held onto those last two words and let out the small breath I had been holding. I argued with myself on whether I _could_ be strong. I've had to be strong in other situations similar, where someone's life or emotional stability has depended upon it, have I not? I could not let my instinct to hold and protect her rule over my better judgment. My entire meaning of existence was relying on these few moments.  
I took another deep breath. Carlisle mimicked me and rapped lightly on the door. I could hear Bella's breathing stagger a bit, and then she took a deep, steadying breath. Even the thoughts in the house were silent.

"Come in," she replied softly. Oh, that beautiful voice. How could I have failed you, Bella? How could I not have taken more precautions?  
Carlisle slowly opened the door so as not to frighten her, and took a step forward.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Her hand tapped around the desk to find the base of the reading lamp on the bedside table. When she found it, she ran her hand up the middle and tugged lightly on the pull switch to turn it on. She squinted from the light. She had been in darkness for two days- it was a normal reaction. I could hear the blood pulsing in her skull, and I knew her headache was not one hundred percent healed yet. Her stomach rumbled slightly, and she blushed. A lack of food probably didn't help her pain, and I felt terrible for not taking better care of her. My instinct to run to her and cure her aches almost claimed superiority over what I knew I should do, but I planted my feet firmly where I was.

"I'm fine," she replied. I smiled to myself, still standing in the doorway. She was so stubborn. I hoped when Carlisle revealed that he's a doctor she'd be more honest about her ailments. Carlisle pulled a chair next to her bed, and I stepped into the room as he sat down. I left the door open so that she might feel a little more comfortable.

As soon as I was just inches closer to her, the impulse to hold her in my arms hit me like a brick wall. I fought the intense urge and shrank into a dark corner to observe.

"Would you mind if I checked a few things out? It's not that I don't trust you, I just want to make sure that you're really okay." I held my breath. She looked a little frightened, like Carlisle might somehow hurt her. She pulled the covers further over her chest. Carlisle chuckled a little and she looked offended. "I'm a doctor, Bella." After a few seconds of determining her level of trust and looking over his medical bag, she dropped the façade, just as I'd suspected she would. Although trying to remain strong, she began to act as she felt. Her face seemed more drained and her body looked incredibly weak, then her pulse dropped dramatically and her shoulders slumped as she relaxed.

I thought I let my breath go quietly, but her face snatched up in my direction. Her body tensed again and she sat up straighter.

"Who is that?" She whispered hard to Carlisle, ready to defend herself from an attack yet again. The question rang in my ears and my heart shattered into a million pieces.

"It's alright. That's Edward. He's just observing." She looked unsure. "I promise he won't come any closer." Confusion seemed to add to her insecurity.

"Why… why am I in a house? Shouldn't I… I don't know… be in a hospital or something?"

"Bella, I know this seems strange, and I'm going to try to explain everything very soon, but I need to examine you at least a little first. Your health is what's most important here." She paused to think, and then like a small miracle, nodded her head to permit his check up.

Carlisle took her face in his hands, and if at all possible, my heart broke even more at the jealousy. How badly I wanted to take her exquisite face in my own hands and stroke her cheeks. Even just the slightest touch of her skin would satisfy… I found my feet in defiance of me, beginning to step forward. I silently cursed myself and shrank even further into the darkness.  
Carlisle shined a small light in her eyes, and then probed her head, followed by the wound and then around the base of her skull. The wound was small; without Emmett's catch her head would have split open on the rock, but it hit in just the right place to cause disarray in her mentality. As I continued to watch Carlisle, I flashed back to the disaster...

"_Faster!" _ _I growled at Alice as I replayed her vision of Bella lying in my bed, not remembering where she was or why she was there. I wished again that there were more to it- that I knew how it would happen so I could try harder to stop it. All Alice could get clearly was the result, their location, and glimpses of a fall._

"_Edward, your temper will not make this car accelerate faster. My foot is on the floor."_

"_Please, then. Do something, anything." _

"_What do you want me to do, Edward? I'm just as frightened as you are." Her voice lowered on the last part of her sentence. _

"_You couldn't have seen this a bit sooner?!" I barked at her, and she snarled at me menacingly, her lips curled over her teeth._

"_I'm sorry, Alice." She took a deep breath._

"_Forgiven." The car stopped dramatically. "Get out; we run from here." She looked back towards her babysitting present from me as we ran and blew it a kiss. I cracked a small smile at her. We were silent for twenty-three miles._

"_My God, how far out did he take her? I swear I'll kill him if we don't get there in time."_

"_Edward, please. Emmett never meant-"_

"_He may not have _meant_ to, Alice," I cut her off, "but he still did it. He was being irresponsible with the most precious part of my being. How can I possibly forgive him if something happens to her?" Automatically I began to run faster. I was now pushing the limit on my speed and Alice began to fall behind. She sped up to me, starting to breath a little heavier._

"_Just like he would forgive you if he was in your position. You know Emmett's character. He loves Bella and would do anything for her. It's the whole reason he took her out today. He just wants her to lighten up and have fun."_

"_Fun," I repeated, letting the word drip with sarcasm, and scoffed. I considered what Alice said. I didn't know if I could stay mad at my brother for an accident, no matter what the result._

"_We're getting close," Alice said, and the focus left her eyes as she ran. I knew I wouldn't need to direct her while she wasn't watching where she was going; her other senses would take care of that. Besides, if she hit a tree, it would break before she did. I saw Alice's new vision clearly, and I began to lose hope. _

_We both ran even faster as we came to an open field, and it was like watching a movie for the second time. The vision that I just observed was right in front of me. Bella was laughing hysterically for whatever reason and distracted Emmett who accidentally directed himself into the boughs of a tree where his parachute was then snagged. Frightened by the sudden landing, Emmett's grip on Bella loosened slightly and she dropped from his arms. Emmett immediately ripped the tethers to his chute with his bare hands and nose-dived after Bella. As she flailed through the air, her arms searched frantically for the ripcord for her parachute and finally, before hitting the ground, just relaxed her body and closed her eyes, like she gave up. I released a growl that not even Emmett could match, and he grabbed her right at that moment. I was running as fast as I possibly could, never removing my eyes from her, but I was still too far away. Alice was shadowing me. Emmett hit the ground with Bella in his arms, causing what was close to an earthquake. A second before it happened, I saw Bella's head bounce up and slam into a rock from Alice's mind, and then, painfully, it was repeated in front of me. I got to her side not a second after._

"_Oh God, we're too late." Alice began to weep, void of tears, as I lifted Bella into my arms and we ran toward the car. I could hear Emmett's thoughts. _

'_Too late? What does she mean? Bella's alive! I can hear her heart! Sure, I messed up, and I'm sure she's probably unconscious, but it's not like she won't wake up! Bella spends half of her life unconscious!'  
That last thought made him chuckle to himself. I knew he didn't know the direness of the situation, but it still annoyed me. I shot him a vile look._

"_You're right, Emmett, she will wake up, but this time it will be without a memory." I replied aloud. Emmett was instantly silent. I tuned out both of their thoughts, but I could tell that the mood was severely despondent, as was mine. I made my mind up at that moment to forgive my brother. He would never purposefully hurt me. It was still hard to remain calm toward him, though, forgiveness or not._

_We got back to the house quicker than I expected to. Alice called Carlisle on the way there, and he made sure the bed was set up for Bella and that anything she could possibly need would be readily available. There wasn't much that we could do besides monitor her breathing and make sure there was no serious damage, then wait for her to wake up. Although I had mostly taken care of examining her in the car on the way back, Carlisle did it a second time. He didn't find anything serious, so I tucked her into my bed and waited by her side for her to wake up. That night, my family convinced me that sitting next to her would do nothing but make me absurd, so I was forced to go hunt. Alice assured me she would not be awake for at least another twelve hours.  
Jasper accompanied me, and sympathized with my emotions. I could not eat. We returned shortly after we left and I thanked him for understanding, and for the calmness that he sent my way. _

"_Do you think that she'll get her memory back, Carlisle?" I asked, watching her sleep from the doorway. He was standing behind me with his hand on my shoulder, wishing that there were a way he could comfort me._

"_I'm not sure, Edward. We should be able to at least get an idea once she wakes up and has everything explained to her. Sometimes it takes a trigger-"_

"_I know," I interrupted. He was silent. I didn't mean to snap at my father, and he knew that, but I didn't want to hear anymore. I knew that I had to figure out a way to get her to remember, I just wished I had some trace of how to do it and it killed me to be helpless._

"Everything checks out okay, Bella, except for one thing," Carlisle said quietly, pulling me out of my reverie.

"What… what is it?" Her eyes became wide with fear and I had to hold myself back from running toward her, once again. Poor, sweet girl.

"You've lost your memory, Bella." She sighed deeply, and tried to joke while still being morose.

"Well that explains a little."


	4. Cooperation

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me a while to update. This chapter was a little harder to write... I tried to incorporate a little humor in it as well. I hope you enjoy. More soon. :)

***Note: **I think this story should be read while listening to "The Water" by Feist.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns 'Twilight'.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My eyes slowly opened and I had to remind myself of where I was- in a strange house with anonymous people who may or may not want to kill and or rape me. Right. Before I even had a chance to consider any option of escape, surrender or where I could possibly conjure up money for a ransom, someone knocked on the door. My heart fluttered and I attempted to calm my suddenly ragged breaths. I had been waiting for a confrontation, and whether I wanted it to be or not, it was finally here.

"Come in," I replied to the knock, trying to sound brave and failing miserably. My voice sputtered and I sounded weak. The door slowly opened, and I assumed they were attempting not to frighten me. I tried to tell myself that was a good sign.

When the door was slightly ajar earlier as I was issued aspirin, or whatever the hell they gave me, I noticed a lamp on the bedside table. Now, instinctively, I turned it on before they could even think of flipping the light switch. My headache, although slightly improved from the light sleep I had, was certainly still present and the over head light would undoubtedly make it ten times worse.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Those were the first words uttered from another human being since I woke up in this mysterious room. I had imagined over and over again that when someone finally quit playing games and addressed me, it would be terrifying; I did not, however, expect it to have the complete opposite effect. His voice made me feel safe.

I stumbled over my thoughts trying to remember his original question. Right, my well being.

"I'm fine." I replied. I sounded a little braver this time, and I was proud of it. I didn't care if I was being stubborn about my head pounding like a jackhammer, my bladder that was crying out for release or my empty stomach that was now growling loudly.

I couldn't help but to blush at the latter. I felt that if I was at all able to hide my helplessness, it was now given away, and I was at the complete mercy of my unknown host. Although it was almost silent in the room, I had to remind myself that there was no way that anyone could have possibly heard it.

As the man inched closer to me, I noticed that he was gracefully dragging a chair along with him. In the dim light, I could see that it was a beautiful antique piece that matched the bed quite well. My serial killer had an eye for interior decorating… Intriguing. This will make for an interesting story on 'Sixty Minutes'.

Then I looked at his face.

It was gentle, friendly, tender. It seemed as if he couldn't harm a soul. The way the light shone around his face illuminated his high cheekbones and structured jaw line. His eyes were concerned, and golden brown. There was no way that anyone could possibly be more beautiful than this man. He was, with no doubt, a supermodel of some sort.

My mind changed about his occupation when I looked at his ensemble- He was either a doctor, or a supermodel pretending to be a doctor. His white overcoat gave it away. Underneath was a crisp black button up shirt and slacks, and a loosened crimson tie that splashed the only color into his apparel, or really, himself. He was so pale that it seemed surreal.

I happened to notice that the door was left open, and this made me feel a little more comfortable- although, I could be in the middle of Antarctica for all I knew, and no one would hear me scream anyway.

"Would you mind if I checked a few things out? It's not that I don't trust you, I just want to make sure that you're really okay." The man said softly. Although he was alluring, I still wasn't completely sure I could trust him. Impulsively, and without further logical reason besides acting like a two year old, I pulled the covers further over my chest. I felt brainless right afterward. Like a comforter could keep someone away if they wanted to rape me. I _was_ being a tad conceded, though. What made me think that they wanted me sexually? Maybe they're trying to sell my liver on the black market. That would make more sense. Before I brought the comforter back down, he chuckled. It infuriated me; what was funny to him? The adrenaline coursing through my veins was making my emotions spin wildly out of control.

"I'm a doctor, Bella." He said with a trace of humor still in his voice. I thought he probably caught onto my anger and was trying to keep any possible outburst from me from occurring. I looked at his medical bag next to him as I contemplated his sentence. Of course he was a doctor, I had guessed that already. What _kind_ of a doctor is the question.

A shrink? I didn't think that I was mentally unstable, but what mentally unstable person thinks they are? In the situation that I was in, I _had _more than once imagined myself to be in a horror movie, and that, I'll admit, was a little crazy. Immediately my mind went to a monster flick, and I almost grinned. No vampires or werewolves here, Bella. We're dealing with a 'Saw' movie, right now. Minus the hacking equipment and chains.

Sweet Jesus, I really am mental.

Another option could be the kind of 'doctor' I imagined earlier… The kind that's going to hack me up himself and sell my organs on the black market. I shuddered inwardly.

A gynecologist? Couldn't be. That doesn't even make sense.

So probably just a real, normal, human doctor. Right? Right. I gulped. It was now or never. Letting out a slow breath, I moved the comforter back to its former position, and dropped my pretense. I could feel my pulse drop and my muscles lose tension as I relaxed. I hoped I didn't look as dreadful as I felt.

Then, suddenly, I heard someone let their breath go in the corner of the room. I immediately tensed up again, ready for whatever was coming. Why the hell was there someone else in the room, and why would they hide? What kind of freak show is this? Now I was not only terrified, but I was pissed. I sat up straight, and whispered crossly to the man in front of me. His body tensed as I spoke.

"Who is that?"

"It's alright. That's Edward. He's just observing." I wasn't sure if I wanted someone to 'observe' anything. "I promise he won't come any closer," he tried to persuade, and, not to my liking, it worked. I wanted to say no… I really, _really_ wanted to say no, but I could not disagree with a face like that.

Stupid.

Then I got a little more courageous, and spoke without first being addressed.

"Why… why am I in a house? Shouldn't I… I don't know… be in a hospital or something?"

"Bella, I know this seems strange, and I'm going to try to explain everything very soon, but I need to examine you at least a little first. Your health is what's most important here."

He was willing to explain, that was a start. And he was worried about my health… That had to count for something. I took a deep breath and nodded in submission to his sought after examination. What other choice did I have?

His touch was very careful, like I was a porcelain doll, but his fingers were like ice. Perhaps I really was in the wintry tundra of Antarctica. It felt like he was sticking his fingers in the snow before he entered my room.

He carefully checked out the back of my head, and I winced where I felt him touch a gash. How the hell did I get that? That seems like a fall that I would remember. I thought out of the corner of my eye that I saw Edwin, or whoever he was, move slightly forward, and my heartbeat sped up. I knew for sure that he moved again for a second time, only then it was closer to the wall.

As odd as it was, I felt a little emptier when the obscure man in the corner moved further away from me.

After the doctor finished taking my temperature, pulse and other necessary tests, he pulled away slowly and rested his head on the back of his chair. He sighed deeply, and I sat up a little higher, ignoring the sure, continued thumping in my head. His fingers drummed twice on the arm of the chair, and he bit his lip before speaking.

"Everything checks out okay, Bella, except for one thing." Oh, God. I knew it. There's either something wrong with me, or he's going to try and convince me to let him take my liver.

"What… what is it?" I asked, praying that he wouldn't state anything near what I expected. He didn't look like he wanted to tell me what he was about to tell me, and that made me think I had a fatal disease.

"You've lost your memory, Bella." I sighed, partially in relief, partially in despair. I wasn't going to die, but my memory was gone.

It kind of all began to make sense… In a really bizarre way.

"Well that explains a little." Everything was silent for at least ten seconds. I wasn't sure if he was attempting to let me speak first or not, so I just ran with the opportunity.

"So what happened?" I pursed my lips while I waited for a response.

"You went skydiving and hit your head." I raised one eyebrow.

"Skydiving…? That doesn't sound right… Or like me at all. Am I missing some important piece of my life?" He almost struggled for words.

"You could say that." What was he waiting for?

"Okay, so fill me in," I pushed. I got more silence in return. I raised my eyebrows at him, and Edmund, or whoever, shifted slightly closer. "I don't understand why no one is speaking." I said, shaking my head. My voice was a little louder as I was becoming agitated.

"I just think it will be a lot to take in… That's all." The doctor replied.

"Whatever it is, I can handle it." I couldn't help being cross with him. Who did he think he was? This is my life; I deserve to know.

"I thought maybe we could call Charlie. He will most likely trigger the most memories." The importance of that name was on the tip of my tongue.

"That's… My father?" It was more of a question.

"Yes, Bella, very good. It seems there is a good chance of all of your memory coming back- that one came quite quickly." I didn't mention that it was more of a guess, but if it got him to tell me where the hell I was, I didn't care.

"Do you know where your father lives?" I thought hard at his question. The only thing that kept popping into my head was water and utensils. Utensils?

"Somewhere, wet?"

"Yes! Bella, that's terrific." I decided to give it another shot.

"Utensils…?" He laughed.

"You're right on the nose. Your father lives in a town called Forks."

"Do I live near _this_ house?"

"Yes," he replied, quite ecstatic.

"I live far away from him, though. I know that. How could he possibly come here?" His expression wavered, and it confused me. He stole a quick glance at Edwin. He ignored my question, and changed his expression to determined.

"Bella, do you know who Renee is?" I paused.

"My mother." I was sixty percent sure. With her name brought small memories of the complete opposite of my father's town. It made me think of deserts and the sun. I remembered how I love the heat, and it made me smile a little. Everything seemed to be flowing quite well. "And she lives somewhere in the desert."

"But you don't know where you live?" I gave my best guess.

"With my mother, I think. She lives in… New Mexico or… Nevada… Oh! Arizona! She lives in Arizona! _I_ live in Arizona!" I exclaimed, ecstatic that I was remembering.

They didn't answer. I wasn't sure if they were just tired of complimenting me on guessing correctly, or if I was wrong.

"Don't be frightened, Bella, but Edward is going to come near us to hopefully trigger a few more memories. If it doesn't work, we'll call Charlie. No need to worry him if there isn't anything wrong." Right, Edward. I was glad he said it again and I didn't get to experience the embarrassment of calling him Edwin or Edmund to his face.

Why did they keep saying they would call Charlie? Renee is obviously closer.

"How is Charlie going to get here if he's all the way in Forks?" Again, they paid no attention to my question.

"Bella, this is Edward, my son." His _SON_? How that man could possibly be old enough to have a son Edward's age was beyond me.

I watched the shadows intently, waiting for him to emerge. After five prolonged seconds, he began to walk toward me, slowly but surely.

He was dressed in a sleek, button down shirt and no doubt, designer pants. Unlike the doctor, there was no trace of black clothing on his body, however he was just as pale. As my eyes followed the lines and contours of his graceful stature, just as graceful as his father, I noticed his well-defined stomach and abs through his thin cotton shirt. I watched his hands move as he walked and I saw his arms flex, as he seemed to have to control himself from something. His muscles bulged through his shirt and my breath caught in my throat.  
As soon as I laid my eyes on his face, my jaw dropped. His father's beauty paled in comparison to Edward's. His square jaw was clenched tight and his golden eyes were smoldering with a small ring of black around the edges. My brow furrowed as my eyes further explored the ins and outs of his beautiful face, and I was sure at that moment that I looked like a bumbling idiot, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I don't remember ever lusting after a man like I lusted after this one now. There was no way that he was real.

He stopped a foot away from the bed.

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks at my thoughts, and I wanted to look down, but I couldn't peel my eyes away.

For some reason, this man, this beautiful, desirable, enviable man was important in my life- But I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, figure out why.


	5. Doubt

**Author's Note: **I haven't been feeling good today. Leave me love. :)

*****Guess the reference to an object in Rubberband Wars that's hidden somewhere in this chapter! Well, it's not really hidden. It's actually quite obvious.  
Also, I suggest listening to 'The Park' by Feist while reading this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, do you remember me?" I spoke as quietly as I could without it being too low for her to hear. She was quiet for a grueling six seconds and if my heart were still beating, it would have stopped with the agonizing anticipation.

"I… I think I should…" Although her voice, speaking directly to me, almost made me sing the hallelujah chorus, the content made me ache. She was careful not to damage my self-worth, and I knew that against my will my expression twisted into a dejected grimace. She looked down at her hands suddenly, obviously feeling guilty for not recalling who I was, and all was silent again.

"Oh, Bella, it's all right. Really." I tried to soothe her, attempting to mask my own dismay.

"I'm sorry," she responded in almost a whisper. I could hear the pain in her voice.

"No, please don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." She didn't respond. More than ever before, I wished that I could read her mind. If I only knew what was going on in that thick skull of hers there may be a way for me to prompt her memories. She looked up from her hands, finally, and apologetically stared into my eyes.

I could feel my insides melt as our gazes met and locked, and I could have stared into the pool of her chocolate eyes until the end of time. My darling, my love, my heart- I wanted to tell her- you make me whole.

Carlisle cleared his throat to interrupt our minute of silence; reminding me that time was crucial. Her face shot toward his.

"Bella, we should call your father." Her brow creased with confusion again.

"I don't understand. How can we call him if he's so far away?" She spoke slowly.

"Dear, you live with your father, here. In Forks."

"We're in… Forks?" Carlisle seemed reluctant to answer.

"Yes." She was quiet again and I never removed my eyes from her face. She grimaced, almost looking disgusted.

"_Forks_. Me. In Forks." She laughed, sounding a little hysterical. "That is… low. What kind of a sick jo-" I cut her off by walking out a little too quickly. I couldn't hear anymore. Of course she didn't want to be here. I could already tell that the first vision Alice had of Bella in Phoenix was now waiting to play out flawlessly.

As soon as I was out of her sight, I ran at full speed to the gazebo in our oversized back yard and let myself fall backward on to the smooth oak floor. My head dented one of the boards, and I made a silent note to fix it before Esme noticed. I looked up at the ceiling and watched the tropical and bamboo accented four bladed fan, specially picked out by Alice, spin in slow circles. It made a light breeze fall over my face in a rhythmic pattern and I closed my eyes and let it move my hair back and forth. I imagined Bella and studied her stunning features leisurely. Her perfect, button nose, her full, pink lips, her deep, inquisitive eyes that I never got enough of… Everything about her was perfect. Everything that I needed, that I was missing, was in her. It was as if she was made especially for me.

And now that was over.

She would be leaving, and would not want me a part of her life any longer. I would have to accept this. I would have to eventually accept that she didn't remember me. That she didn't remember our first kiss, or the first time we touched. She didn't remember every obstacle that we've overcome together. My bloodlust, my- Wait. I sat up straight with a new revelation.

She didn't remember how attached she was to a family of vampires. She didn't remember that she loved me, and I didn't have to tell her. This could be good… for her. It would be easy. If she didn't remember anything, she couldn't miss anything, and I couldn't hurt her.

I sighed and dropped my head and argued with myself. I couldn't leave, I had promised her. And I couldn't do that to my family. However miniscule the thought was, it never left the back of my mind. Although I dismissed even thinking it fully, I knew part of the reason I rejected it was out of my own selfishness.

I went to lay back down with my hands behind my head, and they dropped into the dent. I rolled my eyes. Instead of doing what I probably should have, and fixed it immediately, I got up walked back toward the house solemnly, and slower than even human pace. I wanted to be her hero; I wanted to fix everything, but I couldn't. I dwelled on that sad, overwhelming central factor in my current state of being for the remainder of the walk. My self-pity and selfishness disgusted me thoroughly.

I stopped when I was a foot away from the stairs to the porch and argued with myself about going back in. I had only been gone for maybe four minutes, tops. I knew that if I saw her, the pain would only get worse, but I couldn't help myself. I had to see her face again. I grimly walked up the stairs and opened the front door at the same pace that I was walking before. When I placed one foot in the house, Alice tackled me, hugged my neck and buried her tiny face into my shoulder. Her chest heaved as she sobbed and I wrapped my arms around my sweet sister. We stood there for at least a minute. She pulled away from me, her arms still around my shoulders, and looked me square in the face, her eyes determined.

"Edward, you go back in there and fix this."

"Come on, Alice. I can't-"

"No!" She interrupted me, pulling away and placing her hands on her miniature hips. "No excuses. The path that her life is going to take if you don't figure out a way to change her mind is unacceptable. Fix. It."

Her orders were clear, and I knew that I didn't want to make a choice other than the one she was suggesting anyway. I raised my slumped shoulders and took a deep breath, readying myself for whatever was coming, and walked toward my bedroom.

I stopped behind the door to listen to their conversation before I entered.

"So let me get this straight. I moved from Phoenix to come live in… _Forks_," there was that same disgust again, "where it _rains_ ninety-five percent of the time, and my mother moved to Florida without me, where it's _sunny_ ninety-five percent of the time. And remind me again why I'm here?" She ran her hands through her glossy hair and I smelled the strawberry shampoo waft off of it.

"Your mother got remarried-"

"To Phil, I know. I got that."

I took a step forward scanned the room quickly before fully entering. Carlisle was out of the chair and his hair was tousled from running his hands through it so many times, no doubt. Esme was beside him, now in the room as well. Bella was out from under the covers and standing up near the bed looking stressed. I couldn't believe the change I saw from the five or six minutes I had been gone. I should have just held my temper and stayed put in the room. I lightly rapped on the already open door beside me and the room fell silent as her eyes shot up to meet mine.

"May I come in?" I faked the half-smile that she always says she loves. Bella looked at her feet, then blushed and nodded.

"Can you please tell me where you play into my life? No more games, no more hints. Someone _please_ just explain everything," she said, exasperated, but in a lower tone. I was glad that my presence had a somewhat calming effect on her.

"Bella, we're… You see, I'm your…" How the hell did I explain this without freaking her out? Before I could put my thoughts together, Alice jumped in front of me from out of nowhere. She was clearly annoyed that I couldn't express myself.

"You two are engaged," she said proudly. She lifted her chin and folded her arms across her chest, waiting for a rebut. Bella looked up at me and then slowly looked down at her left hand. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened massively. I held my breath waiting for a reaction.

"Now I _know _this is a joke. There's no way I would have moved to Forks, and there's no way I would agree to marry anyone- no matter how good looki-" Her voice lowered at the last part of her sentence, and she looked down after abruptly cutting herself off, then cleared her throat. I didn't think she meant to say it out loud. She blushed harder than she had all day, and I had to restrain a smile.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, and I saw her tear ducts well. She pushed past Alice and I and stomped out of the room toward the front door. We all followed, unsure of what exactly she was going to do. She took a deep breath and reached for the handle, and didn't look up from her hand until the door was completely opened. I wasn't sure what she was expecting to see, but I assumed that the substantial amount of trees was what took her aback and made her breath catch in her throat. She turned toward us, her tears now spilling over. She pointed at us. We were now in a group watching her every move. A sob was building up in her chest and there was a cheerless smile plastered across her face.

"How? How are you pulling this off?"

"Bella, I don't know-" she cut me off.

"This _Forks_ joke. Really hilarious. All of the trees? That's just great."

"Bella, you're in denial." Carlisle said, kindly.

"Right." The word was dripping with sarcasm.

"How would you suggest that we made all of the trees just appear, hm?" Alice said sharply. Bella didn't respond.

"I suggest you close the door and have a seat on the couch. We'll explain everything, and then Edward will drive you back to your house in your truck. It's getting dark and you'll never find your way out." Carlisle gestured to the couch beside him.

"I'll have you all know that I am perfectly cap-"

"Capable?" I interrupted sarcastically. "No, Bella. You're clumsy and human," when I said that word a look of confusion crossed her face and I didn't have to see the glare Alice shot me to know I made a mistake, "and you have no sense of direction whatsoever. You'll get eaten alive by some godforsaken animal before you find your way home, and it would probably be in our backyard, knowing you. Listen to Carlisle and sit on the couch." I had to be stern with her; she was going to put herself in danger. She took another wary look out the door, and then after deciding that she probably would not find her own way out through the dense forest, she quietly shut it and took her time getting to the sofa. She was mute as she waited for us to settle as well, and she placed her hands in her lap.

"I know that you're scared and confused, Bella, but there's no need to be rude." Alice started. Bella was quiet and did not alter her lowered gaze.

"I know," she finally whispered. "I'm sorry. I don't think I'm usually like that, it's just all really confusing and…"

"It's okay, Bella. We know." Alice said, and sat next to her. I stood, unable to move, and Esme sat on her other side. Rosalie went upstairs and Emmett slowly followed. Her thoughts were torn between anger and pity for Bella, and Emmett's were just glum.

Jasper stood at the other side of the room, trying not to scare her and throwing waves of tranquility at everyone. She was staring down at her engagement ring.

"It's just so hard to believe."

"Then you'll probably believe how hard it was to finally get you to agree." I joked, trying to keep the mood light. A small smile broke out through her tears.

"There's that beautiful smile." I said quietly and slowly walked toward her. I lowered myself to her level and took both of her hands in one of mine, then lifted her face with my other hand. With my thumb I quickly wiped away two loose tears around her chin.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I promise." I said this confidently, but I didn't trust the words myself.

"I want it to be," she quietly replied.

"What do you want to know?" I asked her, stroking her cheek. Esme moved to the loveseat next to the couch so I could be beside her, and I sat down. Carlisle sat beside Esme.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It was infuriating. I wanted so badly to believe that today was April first and my mother was playing a huge trick on me. As I opened the door, I groaned inwardly, now positive that it was all the truth.

"Bella, you're in denial." Carlisle said sympathetically, but it just made me angrier.

"Right," was the only uncouth word I could think of to reply with.

"How would you suggest that we made all of the trees just appear, hm?" The small girl said sharply, her hands on her hips. I knew that I cared deeply for her as well. I could feel the connection, and she was hurt that I didn't remember her.

"I suggest you close the door and have a seat on the couch. We'll explain everything, and then Edward will drive you back to your house in your truck. It's getting dark and you'll never find your way out," Carlisle spoke again, trying to convince me to stay. The worst part was that against my will, angry and scared tears were spilling out. I was vulnerable and weak and it enraged me. I yelled back at him and the others, although they didn't deserve it.

"I'll have you all know that I am perfectly cap-"

"Capable?" Edward interrupted me. "No, Bella. You're clumsy and human," Human? What the hell is that supposed to mean? "And you have no sense of direction whatsoever. You'll get eaten alive by some godforsaken animal before you find your way home, and it will probably be in our backyard, knowing you. Listen to Carlisle and sit on the couch."

Although I wanted nothing more than to defy someone I didn't know, or at least didn't currently know, that was ordering me around, I knew he was right. I looked out at the wide stretched forest that was in front of me again, hoping that somehow I could figure out an escape, but I had no idea where I was, or where my keys were for that matter. I sighed and shut the door quietly, surrendering. These people were being only kind to me, and I was nothing but nasty to them. I dragged my feet over to the couch and waited for someone else to speak.

"I know that you're scared and confused, Bella, but there's no need to be rude." The small girl stated plainly, and I felt terrible.

"I know," I whispered back, and I tried to explain, "I'm sorry. I don't think I'm usually like that, it's just all really confusing and…"

"It's okay, Bella. We know," she said kindly, and sat down next to me. I wanted badly to lean into her and cry on her shoulder. Everyone settled somewhere, and two left. I suddenly felt oddly calm. I looked down again at my… engagement ring- I could hardly _think_ the words- and let out a deep sigh.

"It's just so hard to believe." I finally said, hoping that it explained a little more.

"Then you'll probably believe how hard it was to finally get you to agree." Edward joked, a beautiful half smile across his face. It was sweet that he was trying to lighten the mood. I smiled, grateful.

"There's that beautiful smile." Was he talking about me? I looked up and he walked toward me, and then knelt so we were at eye level. He lifted my chin with his hand and wiped away a few stray tears. His compassion made me want to cry harder. I held it in. He _must_ love me.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I promise." He said to me with assurance, and he was so convincing that I half believed him.

"I want it to be," was all I could think to say. It was honest, nonetheless.

"What do you want to know?" He stroked my cheek as he spoke. Although his skin was like ice, just like his father, his touch sent shocks down my spine and I wanted to throw my arms around his neck. Esme moved from beside me, and Edward took her place, his hand moving from my face to my arm.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. I mean, I want to know everything, but it all ends up seeming messy when it's explained to me. I feel like someone should start from the beginning. I wish that someone could explain _why_ I made all of the decisions that I did… Not that they necessarily turned out bad…" I was starting to ramble, so I cut myself off.

"I can tell you that you moved here because you are a selfless, wonderful person, but I suspect your parents can probably explain your reasoning better than I, since they experienced the move. I can, however, clarify our relationship myself, and I'd prefer to once we're alone. Would you like to see Charlie first?" I thought what I wanted was to leave, but now that it was an option, I was almost torn to stay. I knew that I had to see my father, though. I knew he, or my mother, although it seems that she'd have to be over the phone- something I was still having trouble believing- would be able to explain my actions to me.

"Yes, I think so."

"Alright. To the Swan residence it is."

As soon as I laid eyes on the red pickup truck that we were heading toward, a memory of being saved by Edward from a screeching van that was intent on squishing me hit me like a brick wall. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up at him. A million questions ran through my mind at once. He stopped a van? How did he do that? Was it a memory or was my imagination just going haywire? He looked down at me, concerned, and placed his hand at the small of my back. I shook the image away and kept walking. He quickly followed.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

Most of the drive was silent as Bella stared intently at her engagement ring. I thought that at any second she was going to remove it and throw it out the window. I grimaced at the image.

"I don't recognize it." She said quietly, without looking up.

"It was my mother's."

"Esme's?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"No, Esme and Carlisle are my adoptive parents. My mother died long ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She paused. "I'm trying to remember. I'm trying to believe you."

"I know." I wished I could say more. I stopped in front of her house, and she opened the door, then paused halfway through and turned to face me.

"I'm… Once I talk to Charlie… What I mean is, I'll get your number from him, and I'll call you if things begin to make sense." I nodded. I wanted her to ask me to stay. She paused for almost a minute, and it was agonizing to not be able to hear what she was thinking.

"Thank you for the ride, Edmund." Edmund...? It felt as if someone punched me in the stomach. My face automatically shot up to hers, and I knew my expression was twisted and pained, but she had a brilliant smile plastered on her face, and I realized she was joking. Thank God. I laughed, sounding frantic, but I was just full of joy that she hadn't really forgotten.

"Edward," She said quietly, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. She stepped out of her truck and walked to the door.  
I put the truck in park and got out, then walked around to Alice's Porsche and got in the passenger's side. Halfway up the street, Alice wordlessly stopped, knowing what I wanted, and I got out and ran back to Bella's house to eavesdrop on her and Charlie's conversation. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. This was too important for me to sit at home and wait for a verdict.


	6. Discoveries

**Author's Note:** I know Bella didn't keep a journal in 'Twilight', but it helped the story along a little. I'm not as proud of this chapter as the others, but hopefully the rest of them will turn out good.

*I just want you guys to know that since you all take time out of your lives to read my stories, I'm going to do the same for you. It might take a little while, but eventually I will get around to reading everyone's stories that have marked me on their favorites or left me reviews.  
I just want you all to know how much I appreciate you. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of 'Twilight', that's all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Are you feeling okay, sweetie? Do you want something to drink? Here, sit down and relax." I heard Charlie shuffle toward the couch with Bella's elbow in tow. He wanted so much to fix everything, just like I did, and hated being so helpless in this situation.

"Dad, I'm fine. Really." Charlie paused as he searched for another option, and they sat down on the couch together. I sat with my back toward the side of the house on the damp ground while I watched Bella's sweet face through Charlie's mind. I leaned my head back onto the wood exterior and shut my eyes, focusing myself completely on Bella.

"Maybe you should just get some sleep," he finally suggested.

"Dad… I really don't think sleep will help... Plus, it's like eight forty-five." They were silent for another minute, Charlie at a loss for ideas. "Why did I come here, dad? I don't mean that offensively, I just… I don't understand."

"Well, honey, Phil travels a lot for his games. Your mother didn't want to leave you home alone, but she was unhappy when she wasn't with him, so you did it for them. It's definitely your character. You're a very selfless person."

"That makes sense." There was another pause, and her voice came out unsteady. "What do you think about Edward, dad? He says he's my… fiancé." The last word came out quietly, but she didn't sound as scared speaking it as she had before. I hoped she was becoming more acquainted with it, at least slightly.

"He is, Bella." She grimaced. I supposed she was hoping he'd say I was lying. It was so hard for me to grasp that the love between us that once seemed so immovable was threatened by a mere head injury. "I know it's hard to swallow, honey, but you're taking the news better than I did." Charlie let out a low chuckle, but Bella's face was humorless.

"I just can't see myself agreeing to something like that," she retorted, shaking her head.

_Of._ _Course_.

If everything worked out between us, I'd have to persuade her to marry me all over. It wouldn't be so terrible if she weren't almost closer to wanting an accidental death than matrimony. I was nearly convinced that all of this must be some type of penalty for coveting Bella in the first place.

"You're pretty crazy about him, kid…" he hesitated, "and I guess if it comes right down to it… he's not that bad of a guy." I knew he'd never say that to my face. "Although now, with this new accident…"

"Dad."

"Sorry." He continued cautiously, but extremely serious. "Anyway Bells, he really does love you and I guess that's what matters." She sighed, and he paused, contemplating a good way to present his next idea. "You've risked your life for him, Bella." Mystification intersected her features.

"I see," she said satisfied, and nodded. Her faced showed that she was being honest; she really did understand. It almost seemed like she knew that risking her life with me was her place in this life. That mindset of hers was crazy when she _did_ know me, and now that I was close to a stranger to her it was ludicrous that she would feel that way. The thought made me irate.

"Would you like to know more about his family?" Charlie asked and she nodded in response. "Carlisle and Esme adopted all of the kids, as Esme can't have children. All of their parents had gotten in horrible accidents, and the Cullen children were already family to them." She let out a sad sound. "Emmett, the big one, he and Rosalie are married, and Jasper, the uh… _sensitive_ one, he and Alice are together."

"Alice, that's the short one?" She asked. I laughed under my breath. I hope she knew never to say that to Alice's face.

"Yeah, she's my favorite," Charlie chuckled. I could picture the wrinkles from his smile.

"And Rosalie, she's the really beautiful one?"

"Yeah, but you're cuter." He pinched her cheek and she rolled her eyes. "So anyway, Rosalie and Jasper are fraternal twins," he said, leaning back on the couch.

"And the rest?"

"They're all siblings. That's pretty much all I know."

"Thanks, dad." She smiled. The silence became awkward between them, and Bella's stomach rumbled remarkably loud.

"What, they don't feed you over there?" He mumbled something to himself, goaded, then trudged into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"What do you want to eat, Bella?"

"Um… I don't know…" She seemed uneasy asking for food in her own house.

"How about pizza? I have some left over from last night that I can heat up."

"That sounds great." She said promptly. I was sure that she wasn't concerned with what she consumed, as long as _something_ went into her abandoned stomach. I decided that I would make her an elaborate, five course, candlelit meal tomorrow night.

"I think I'm going to take a shower, dad."

"Okay, honey," he called from the kitchen. Bella got up from the sofa, and before walking to the stairs took a brief moment to look at her childhood pictures. She looked down despondently, obviously unsatisfied, and then turned toward the stairs and brusquely stomped up them.

I climbed the tree next to her house and got a partial view through her bedroom window. Luckily the door was open so I could see her in the hallway. When she arrived on the second floor, she peeked in every room until she was positive she came upon her own. Before she acquired her fresh clothing for after her shower from her dresser, she took a few fleeting looks at her walls and furnishings, and then with an extended gaze at her bed, she gasped.

She shook her head quickly, ridding her mind of some unknown image, and then hastily went to her drawer and grabbed her favorite pajamas: an old tank top and her ratty sweats. I knew that it wasn't merely by chance that she selected those over all of her additional choices. With one last glance at her room, she exited into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Another memory of Edward swiftly came when I glanced at my bed. Night after night he's spent with me, holding me while I dream. When he's away, I simply have nightmares. I could almost feel his frosty skin enclosing me as I drift off…  
I shook my head to rid myself of the picturesque memory. By no means was it was real; that man was too unbelievably dazzling to want to cuddle with _me_.

I opened the top drawer of my dresser, assuming that it was the pajama drawer. I was correct, and almost immediately as I saw the dilapidated sweats and camisole on the top of all the other clothes, I recognized them as my favorite. I hurriedly grabbed them and then disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I didn't think that my dad would forget I was in there, but there was always a possibility.

Besides the disturbing thought of my father discovering me in all of my naked glory, I knew there was an underlying reason that I locked the door. I had an uncanny feeling that _he, _and I wasn't sure why, might sneak into the upstairs. I figured my delusion was, in all probability, caused by the seemingly faux memory.

As the boiling water pounded on my back and beat out every knot created today, I thought of Edward.  
He and his family were strange; there was no doubt about it. They all looked much the same… everyone with the pale skin and melted, golden eyes. I almost didn't think anything about it, and then Charlie said that they were adopted. How could a group of people that were not blood relatives seem to be such a great deal like each other?

And then the icy skin! Alice merely sat _next_ to me and without laying a finger on her I was aware of the sub-zero temperature fanning off of her body. When Edward touched me, although it did feel wonderful, I nearly jumped right out of my seat at the shock it sent down my spine. Then every movement, every motion felt practiced, like a show. Something was not right.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. We've gone over this! This isn't a monster movie; this isn't a movie at _all. _You're imagining things again." I said to myself. I began to freak myself out, and I thought maybe by speaking out loud I'd scare away anyone that might be sneaking up on me.

…That last thought alone made me a lunatic.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, Bella, Bella. We've gone over this! This isn't a monster movie; this isn't a movie at _all. _You're imagining things again." I didn't expect to hear her voice, and after getting a good laugh from her comment, I listened more intently, hoping to hear the melodious sound once more, sooner rather than later.  
I heard her sigh and finish rinsing her hair, and then step out of the shower and wrap a towel around her body. I took heed of every bead of water that fell from her supple skin onto the tiled floor. I could imagine the towel slowly drying her tiny feet, and then every inch of her long, smooth legs.

Before my fantasy could go any further, she exited the bathroom and walked across the hall to her room. I dropped down to a lower bough on the tree and turned my back to the window. I rested my head on the trunk and squeezed my eyes shut, listening to her dress. I sighed and her movement stopped.

Had she heard me? There was no way. My sigh was quiet and although Bella may be perceptive, her ears were not that sharp. She suddenly walked toward her desk and rummaged around a few drawers, and after she found whatever item she needed, closed it back. She then walked toward the window. I disputed with myself on what to do. I yearned to see her, _badly_, but if she found me in this manner, in a tree that leads to her window, she would most likely presume the wrong intentions and send me away, and then I'd never see her again.

Making my decision, I hopped down from the tree, and as I landed on the ground, her window shot open and she shined her flashlight on me. I could have been gone before she blinked. I wasn't quite sure what caused me to act as the fool that I did, but I simply put my arms up in surrender and turned to face my discoverer.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As I was getting dressed I just couldn't shake away the weird feeling that someone was watching the house. I knew already that it wasn't intuition and I was just being crazy, but I had to check. I finished dressing, and then decided to look for a flashlight. Bewildered at all of the places it could possibly be, I decided to check in my desk drawers, and if it wasn't there then I'd take it as a sign that I was just being unintelligent and go eat my dinner with my father like a normal teenager.

I opened the bottom drawer first. It was three times deeper than the top drawer, and its contents confused me. There were hair styling tools galore, fingernail polish, dozens of cases of eye shadow, tubes of mascara, liquid eyeliner, stick blush and a plethora of lipsticks and glosses all unused, untouched, and still in the packaging. I closed it and looked in the top.

There were odds and ends. Loose batteries, pencils, a few scraps of paper with doodles, and a flashlight. I took this as an omen; I had to look outside.

I knew if I opened it slowly I would chicken out, so I ran to the window and heaved it open with all my might, then turned on my flashlight. It was already pointed at an escaping man from the tree that led to my window. My heartbeat pounded stridently as he gradually turned around, his hands in the air surrendering.

When I looked at his face, I couldn't breath. Although I sensed that he was here, it still took me by complete and utter surprise. Why was he here? Was he watching me dress? Although it deemed the only likely explanation, I couldn't make myself even consider that notion. He is such a gentleman that I knew it wasn't true. Then, without any prompt from me, he answered my question with a shrug.

"Charlie doesn't let me in the house after nine thirty."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

We stood in silence for forty exhausting seconds. Finally, ill at ease, I spoke.

"Charlie doesn't let me in the house after nine thirty," I called to her. I dropped my hands to my sides and shrugged. She thought about my statement for a second, and then turned off the flashlight and ambled away from the window. I assumed that I was finished, that there was no way she could possibly accept me back into her life subsequent to this incident, but low and behold, she left the window open.

Was it an accident, or was this an invitation?

I decided that with nothing else to lose, I would assume the latter. I swiftly crawled up the tree with effortlessness and slipped into her window. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, staring at her lap.

"I wish I would have kept a diary, or something," she began without looking up, "everything would be a lot easier to identify with."

"Why are you so sure that you didn't?" It seemed like I confused her. I slowly walked toward the rocking chair, my usual seat in the corner of her room, and sat down. "You never told me that you kept one, but did you at least look?"

"Well, no…" Her hair was cascading around her face and I smelled the sweet scent of strawberries in her freshly washed hair.

"Then let's look," I suggested with a smile. She looked up at me and blushed.

"Where should we start?" She asked as she moved off of her bed and stretched her arms in the air, yawning. Her camisole lifted to show a tiny part of her flat, smooth stomach and lust washed through me all over again.

"Edward," she automatically came closer, "your eyes," she simply stated. I knew that they were darker from the sudden emotion, and I attempted to calm myself.

"Perceptive," I said with a smile, then stood from my seat and quickly changed the subject. "As I've seen in movies, usually girls keep their diaries somewhere around their bed, however, you're not a typical girl," I said, pointing at her. "So how about we look in the least 'girl' place and the most 'Bella' place we can find?"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" She retorted placing her hands on her hips. I just laughed quietly.

"I'm willing to bet that if you had a diary, you would go to great lengths to keep it away from me, and especially Emmett."

"Emmett?"

"Oh, right. You haven't officially met him yet… Emmett is my brother. He is quite possibly the most exasperating and irritating yet endearing creature that has ever walked the planet, and he just adores you- but even more than you, he adores _teasing_ you." As I spoke the words, I knew the truth in them. Emmett loved Bella very much and would never do anything to hurt her. I had to bring Bella by the house the next day. They needed time to talk.

"Ah, I see. Well if he loves me so much, why didn't he want to see me today?" I didn't know how to reply. I didn't want to lie to Bella, but Emmett felt terrible for his mistake and wanted to clarify it himself.

"I'll let him explain it tomorrow- That is, if you're willing to come by…" I gauged her reaction as she smiled and nodded. When I was sure that it wasn't just for show and actually happily agreed, I smiled to myself, ecstatic. I went toward her desk and then moved it from the wall with ease. Immediately I froze. It was so easy to lose myself in the moment when I was around her that I completely forgot she didn't know about my strength. I peeked around my shoulder, and let out a sigh of relief, almost chuckling. She hadn't even noticed. She was too occupied with hunting around her bed even though I told her it was a waste of time. Not hearing me shuffle anymore, she turned around. I raised one eyebrow at her.

"What?" She said, looking offended. When I didn't answer her mouth turned downward. "I know you said it wouldn't be here, but I don't want to overlook anything."

"Mmhm." It sounded sarcastic and rude, so I added a chuckle. There was nothing behind the desk, so I moved it back and acted as if it was a struggle.  
I went to her closet and looked it over carefully. There was a shelf toward the ceiling that had several old tee shirts folded on it, and the bottom shirt in the first pile looked mysteriously bulky. Without unfolding the rest of the clothes, I removed all of the ones on top of the bulky shirt and set them in a different stack. I avidly unfolded the shirt and found a small, black composition notebook.

"Got it," I said, proudly, and held the book in the air. I tossed it in her direction. "Told you it wouldn't be over there," I continued as I walked toward her. Then it dawned on me and I stopped in my tracks. Between those pages was probably my family's secret. I wasn't sure if I should I let her read it and find out, or if I was obligated to tell her beforehand, and most importantly, I didn't know if she was ready to know at all. I felt the tiny phone in my pocket buzz as I went back and forth between the two decisions. I glanced at Bella who was situating herself on the bed, and I hastily opened my phone and read the text. It was from Alice.

_Let her read it._

Good enough for me. I shut the phone and nervously walked toward her bed. I was unsure if she would think it forward of me to sit that close to her, so I awkwardly sat on the floor. Bella looked at me like I had a third eye.

"Um… What are you doing?" She laughed. I smiled and moved next to her on the bed, monitoring my actions carefully. She opened the notebook. I knew that there would most likely only be a few short entries… Bella was never the type to keep a journal.

"The first few pages are blank… Ah, here we go." She turned to a page that was written on, cleared her throat, and then began to read.

_My mother is making me journal my feelings to help me adjust in Forks… Hah.  
Not even a psychiatrist could assist me in adjusting to this city._

The next entry was weeks later.

_Might as well write, as I have nothing better to do._

_The Cullen family is strange. They isolate themselves by choice; I know no one could ostracize a group of people so beautiful by their own will. Edward Cullen is by far the most striking… I've never wanted someone so much in my entire life._

_Stupid._

_Usually when your body senses something is wrong, you stay away. I can't. He draws me in with every look, every word; his mere presence intrigues me.__ The only word that I can describe the way I feel when I melt into his eyes is… dazzled… as silly as it sounds…  
And he drives me insane. I don't understand his logic. He wants to be friends, but he doesn't. He's rude and he acts like he hates me, although I've done nothing that would bring him to that result. I almost feel like he regrets saving me from Tyler's van in the first place._

_I wish it were different._

She looked up at me, confused. I gestured for her to read on. "This one is dated a week later."

_He asked me if he could go with me to Seattle, and then later asked me to sit with him at lunch. At first I was wary of his intentions, but when he looked me in my eyes I knew there was no way that I'd say no.__  
I gave him my theories on how he stopped the van. I wouldn't have if he hadn't dazzled them out of me.__  
Later I almost barfed on him. We had blood typing in Biology, so before I fainted, Newton volunteered to escort me to the nurses office.__  
Somehow, Edward magically found me slumped over on the sidewalk about to puke, and then insisted on carrying me the rest of the way, much to Mike's dismay.__  
Afterward he assisted me in skipping gym, and then drove me home, probing me about my family.  
I asked him to come to La Push with me and some other kids from school that weekend, but he declined._

She turned a few more pages, and there was a new entry.

_La Push was interesting. Jacob Black, an old family friend's son was there. One of the boys from the reservation mentioned coldly that the Cullens weren't allowed on their territory. I convinced Jacob to walk down the beach with me and tell me what it was about.  
He told me two stories. The first was about the story of Quileute tribe and how they derived from wolves… werewolves. The other was about the 'Cold Ones'. They believe that they're Vampires._

_I know something weird is going on, but vampires?_

_Although I knew I'd regret it later, I researched the Internet on vampire myths after a long night of sleeping terribly, and was disappointed in most of what I found._

More blank pages.

_I've come to terms with everything._

_It all adds up. First the van incident, then the little things. They went camping when it was sunny. They never touched their food. Their pallid skin, their eyes that were either black or golden. The way he spoke, like he was from a different time. The way he always found me when I was in trouble, somehow._

_But I don't care. I can't be away from him now- not by my choice._

_Hah… Vampires._

Bella's voice was shaky as she read the last entry.

_Edward saved my life for the second time today in Port Angeles…  
And apparently he can read everyone's mind but mine.  
It just finalizes all of the indications that I'm a freak._

_I was right about him…_

_And now I love him totally and irreversibly._

Her eyes slowly lifted from the page to look at me, and she audibly gulped. I held my breath. I was sure my expression was incredibly wary. Tilting her head to the side, she gradually lifted her hand and touched my cheek. On the first touch, she pulled away a little, but then brought it back and slowly stroked my cheek.

It looked as if she was seeing me for the first time.

"Vamp… Vampire?" I closed my eyes. Honest, Edward. She already knows. Just be utterly honest.

"Vampire." Her eyes were wide, trying to take it all in.

"So, monster movie it is." I assumed she was attempting to joke.

"What?" I asked with a chuckle. I gravely wished she would explain her logic to me. She smiled and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Never mind." She shook her head and opened her eyes. "I… Do you…? What do you, um…?"

"Eat?" I finished. She nodded in reply, too scared to ask out loud.

"My family feeds on animals." She let out a heavy breath.

"More importantly…"

"What could be more important?" I interrupted. She never ceased to baffle me.

She quieted me with a look, and I mockingly locked my lips and threw away the key. She hesitated. "More importantly…you love me?" She asked quietly. She closed her eyes.

"More than anything," I answered, solemnly. She let out a small breath.

"Okay." She simply replied accepting our fate, and opened her eyes. She removed her hand from my face, and spoke again, her voice still shaky. "So… reading minds, huh?"

"Yes. And speaking of, your father has just made his up to check on you." She groaned. I heard him get up from the couch. He thought he heard her speaking a few times, noticed that her cell phone was still downstairs and was hoping she wasn't losing her mind again. Before he came up, he grabbed Bella's plate and phone.

I groaned silently in frustration. How could I have been so dense that I delayed her dinner? She required food more than anything at present.

"Pretend you fell asleep." I whispered to her, and then went into my usual closet-hiding place.

She laid down on top of her covers, and acted as if she had fallen asleep after her shower. Her door opened shortly after, and Charlie came in and set her pizza and cell phone on the bedside table, then turned her overhead light off and left.

When he was back downstairs, I exited the closet, and Bella already had her mouth overstuffed with pizza.

"I apologize for keeping you from your dinner, Bella," I said, laughing at her expression.

"Ish o-ay." She said, mouth full, and took another bite. I laughed again and shook my head as I sat down next to her. She was adorable, even with chewed pizza hanging out of her mouth. I leaned back onto her headboard and put my hands behind my head, relaxing. My legs stretched out in front of me and my feet crossed at the ankles.

"Bella, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" She stopped chewing and turned to look at me cautiously.

"What are you going to eat?" I laughed.

"Let me rephrase the question. Bella, may I cook for you tomorrow evening?" She swallowed her food and giggled.

"Sure."


	7. Acceptance

**Author's Note:** This one took me a little longer to write, as I haven't had much inspiration or drive lately. If you've read my recently posted _almost_ one-shot, I've been terribly sick with the flu and I've only gotten to work a couple hours this week. Anyway, none of that really matters. Just enjoy, let me know what you think... the story is taking a less dark turn and I don't know how I like it yet. Just let me know.

*****I've had to edit and replace this chapter so many times now it's not even funny, and I'm still catching mistakes. If you see them, don't hesitate to point them out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Twilight' or anything thereof.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Okay." I replied straightforwardly. I was aware of something unusual about him all along, and somehow, even under all of the stress, fear, anger and the plethora of other emotions I've gone through today, I just _knew _in the back of my mind that it was something similar to this reality. Every time I imagined that I was in some danger, my primary thoughts consisted of a monster movie… and apparently I was dead on.

Well, bad choice of words.

So here he was, the apparent love of my life that I couldn't remember, 'dazzling' me as I had explained it in my journal, informing me that he was a member of the supernatural world, and somehow, all I could do was accept it happily. It was time to change the subject.

"So… reading minds, huh?"

"Yes. And speaking of, your father has just made his up to check on you." I groaned, aggravated. I forgot about having dinner with him and now I wasn't really concerned with it anymore. Edward was definitely distracting. "Pretend you fell asleep," he whispered, and before I could bat an eyelid he was gone. I laid down on top of my comforter to act as if I had fallen asleep unintentionally when I finished my shower.

I heard my father march up our flight of stairs, and then my door creaked open. He set something down on the bedside table next to me, and the smell of pizza hit me like a ton of bricks. Immediately my stomach turned with hunger and I had to prevent myself from grabbing the whole plate and shoving it down my throat. He sighed and turned my light off, and as soon as the door shut behind him, I sat up, set the dish in my lap and forced a huge bite of pepperoni and mushroom into my mouth.

It felt like heaven.

Edward came out while I was chewing impolitely and I was sure that I blushed, but I just couldn't help myself… I probably could have eaten my own hand at this point. He chuckled when he saw my face.

"I apologize for keeping you from your dinner Bella."

"Ish o-ay," I said with my mouth full. Immediately I was embarrassed again, but I couldn't think about anything else except taking another bite of my heaven sent dinner. Although I was extremely focused on eating, I was still incredibly aware of exquisite Edward. He sat down next to me and relaxed with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles.

"Bella, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

My heart stopped for two reasons.  
One, a gloriously fantastic, incredible man just asked me to have dinner with him.  
Two, I wasn't sure which one of us was going to be eating.  
But would he really ask my permission to consume me? I decided it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"What are you going to eat?" When he laughed, I figured it was safe to breathe again.

"Let me rephrase the question. Bella, may I cook for you tomorrow evening?" I decided to swallow this time so I wouldn't speak with my mouthful as I accepted his date proposal. I was excited beyond belief and I couldn't stop myself from giggling like a little girl.

"Sure." I tried to sound nonchalant when I answered, but I don't think it worked. A huge smile spread across his face. It was so terribly difficult for me to acknowledge the fact that he was smiling because he was planning on spending time with _me_.

"If you'd like, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and we can spend the day there." I couldn't help thinking that I'd rather spend the night tonight, and I sighed inwardly, happy that he couldn't read my mind.

"Tomorrow morning it is." Then it occurred to me that I probably have something I'm missing, like a job or school. After all, tomorrow is Tuesday. "What about school or work?" By the look on his face, I took him by surprise. Good. That just further assured me that there was no mind reading going on in this room.

"You work at Newton's sporting goods store, but Alice informed them of the situation. You're off until all of this clears up."

"Newton, as in Mike Newton that you stole me from when I was sick on the sidewalk from the blood testing?" Not that I had minded, I was sure. He laughed.

"Yes, that Newton. His family owns the store, and he's your co-worker, much to my irritation." He was lost in thought for a few seconds. His jealousy made my heart swell and brought color to my cheeks instantly.

"Don't you work anywhere? Don't we go to school?"

"School is taken care of as well, but you have limited time to go back and then they're going to send someone here to teach you, similar to the situation of a person on bed rest. We're still trying to sort that out. As for me, I've been through it too many times to count, so it doesn't matter. And no," he added, "I don't work anywhere." No, I suppose he doesn't. I could probably hock his shirt and feed a third world country. Suddenly, he smiled and stood up, touching my cheek lightly.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine-thirty. How does that sound?" His stunning gaze caused my thoughts to become incoherent, but I didn't care. I couldn't tear my eyes from his heart-stopping face.

"…Bella?" Oops. He was expecting an answer. I looked down, regaining logic.

"Nine-thirty sounds wonderful." He leaned into me and carefully kissed my forehead, and then he was gone. I threw myself back onto my bed with a sigh and fell into a deep sleep dreaming exclusively of Edward for the entire night.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

When her breathing became steady and slow, I quietly crept back into her room. She had tossed and turned slightly, so she was enveloped in her blankets resembling a cocoon. I looked around for the precious object that allowed me to see fully into Bella's mind, and spotted it on the floor beside her bed.

After admiring her beauty for a few short moments, I opened her journal and ran my hand over the first page that was written on, rereading and captivated by every seamless word and sentiment that she would never convey to me herself previous to today.

She picks and chooses what she informs me; no matter how time-consuming my pleading with her is to explain her thoughts, so in turn this diary is the sole portal that flows directly from her mind; thus it is vital to me that she continues to write in it.

Anyone else's thoughts I could throw to the curb; I couldn't care less to hear, but the one mind that I crave is denied me and it drives me into the ground with frustration every day. The woman I love, the relationship I hunger after is on the verge of falling away from me and I have no manner of acquiring the knowledge to what I should or shouldn't say and do apart from the ever-reliant Alice- who's visions, of course, are indefinite.

I sat adjacent to Bella until morning when she began to rouse, and slipped out through her window leaving the journal in the same position she had placed it in the night before, then went home to anticipate nine-thirty AM like no one ever has.

As soon as I walked into the house, Emmett bombarded me.

"Did you see her?" He asked frantically, slapping his hands on my shoulders.

"Of course I saw her." I had to laugh a little at his question.

"Did you talk to her?" He led me over to the couch and I sat down next to him. His eyes were wide with anxiety and his mind was only a hum of the vast amount of thoughts passing through at once. I blocked out the whirr and focused only on his speech.

"Yes, Emmett. I talked to her." He held his breath.

"I'm freaking out here."

"Yes, you've conveyed that clearly." I chuckled again. He barely cracked a smile.

"Did you tell her?" He asked a little quieter. His hands were wringing together with worry in his lap and his appearance was gloomy.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I figured you should explain it yourself."

"She's going to hate me," he grunted. He looked down pessimistically and I felt the tone of his thoughts turn into disgust directed at himself.

"No, Emmett, She won't. She'll understand that it was just an accident."

"Edward, this is Bella we're talking about here. Her temper is just short of yours and Rosalie's." I grimaced that he included me in that circle.

"Emmett, it's going to be fine. Just be yourself, explain everything carefully- that you never meant for this to happen, and tell her how much you care for her as a sister." His head dropped into his hands and he rubbed his temples with his forefingers. Rosalie walked into the room from the upstairs and settled with her back to the banister of the staircase.

"I'm assuming you aren't going to school today?" She asked, crossly. She wasn't speaking to me.

"No, Rose. Please understand." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I do. I still think it can wait, and our appearance is more important, but I do."

"Are you going to school?" She flitted to his side and he turned to look over his shoulder, one hand still on his forehead, and the other back into his lap. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes, I am. And so are Alice and Jasper. This can't hinder the rest of our lives, Emmett."

"I know that, Rosalie. I wasn't going to argue with you."

'_Right now_, _anyway_,' I heard him think to himself. '_I have too many other things to worry about than your selfish attitude. Jesus, she's sexy when she's pissed.'_

I cut it off there and checked my watch. It read seven thirty… only two more hours to attempt to eradicate the nervousness. I left Emmett to discuss today's events with Rosalie and sat myself at the computer to Google recipes for Bella's dinner…

And then it came to me. I'd make her the mushroom ravioli that she ate at La Bella Italia on our first date in Port Angeles. I shuddered at the thought of the events previous to our dinner. I could only hope that this meal might generate more memories.

The _big_ question was: what the hell else was I going to make for the other four courses? I sighed. Alice was going to have to stay home today, after all.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My eyes opened involuntarily at six o'clock. I figured the reason I woke up so early was because of the nervousness regarding my plans today, so I didn't attempt to fall back asleep. There was no sense in fighting the inevitable, and I was so anxious that I felt like I just drank a cup of coffee. I groaned loudly as I stretched and before gathering my things to go take a shower, I checked out the window to see if Charlie had left for work yet. His cruiser was gone, so that was good news for me.

I anticipated the day ahead of me as I blew my hair dry after my long shower. I knew Edward said that Emmett was going to be there today, but I was rather hopeful that the other Cullens would be at school and work. It seemed impolite, but I could only take so many people… vampires at once. Though I suppose I wouldn't mind getting to know Alice a little better.

I threw on a blue v-neck sweater and blue jeans and bounded down the stairs to get something to eat. I stopped mid-step in the kitchen, realizing that I had no idea where anything was. After searching through every cabinet and only retrieving a spoon and bowl, I realized that the most obvious place for cereal was the pantry. I groaned inwardly at all the time I wasted and grabbed the cinnamon toast crunch from the cupboard and the milk from the refrigerator. I ate two bowls as leisurely as I could while watching a local morning news show, and the clock's ticks seemed to decelerate as I observed it with my peripheral vision. I finally finished and cleaned up after myself at nine o'clock.

I sighed and flopped backward on the couch, flipping through channels, and then I heard a light knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone but Edward, and he wasn't due for another half an hour. I went to the window and peeked out through the blinds, and a man in a wheelchair waved at me.

I dropped the blinds, threw myself against the wall and panicked. Of course he wasn't going to harm me, right? Famous last words. I thought I was jumping to conclusions yesterday and it turned out that I risked my life almost twenty-four seven with vampires. Anything was possible.

I dug my cell phone out of the pocket of my jeans and went through my contacts until I found Edward and hit 'call'. He picked up in the middle of the first ring.

"Bella?" He sounded alarmed.

"Thank God. Edward, there's a man outside of the house!"

"I'm on my way." I heard the purr of a car over the phone. "What does he look like?"

"I don't know. He's in a wheelchair." He sighed. I wasn't sure if it was irritation or relief.

"That's just Billy."

"Billy?"

"I'm almost there, Bella. Just let him in and I'll explain everything to both of you when I get there."

"Thank you, Edward."

"I love you." He responded, and hung up the phone. I didn't know how I would have responded to that if he hadn't. I know that I loved him before, but now…

Billy knocked on the door again and I came back to reality. There was no time for those thoughts at present.

"Coming!" I shouted. I pulled the door open and attempted to look enthusiastic about seeing him.

"Hi, Billy!" My fake smile probably made me look more mentally disturbed than happy.

"Hey there, Bella! How are ya, honey?"

"I'm good. You?" I answered, exasperated.

"I'm doin' okay, thanks." We stood in silence for a few seconds until I realized he was waiting for me to let him in.

"Oh, hey, do you want to come in?"

"Well sure! Thanks." I moved out of the way and he wheeled himself toward the living area. "I don't have much time, Bella. Sue Clearwater is waiting for me in her car. Ever since Jake ran off I've had to hitch rides with the neighbors." He laughed to himself. Jake? Sue? The memory of campfires, beaches and driftwood briefly came to mind, but it didn't make any sense. "So anyway, I'll get right to the point-"

The sound of Edward's car screeching to a stop in front of my house interrupted him. Edward humanly ran to my door and knocked politely and I waved him in. He forced a 'hello' and a friendly smile at Billy, who oddly responded with a grimace. Edward kissed the top of my head and we sat on the couch across from him.

"Billy, I know this is a little awkward," Edward started.

"Yes." Billy interrupted rudely. It didn't faze Edward in the least.

"We have a situation." That seemed to shift Billy from his original plan, but he reverted right back.

"If you please, I was speaking to Bella about something important that needs to be done."

"Yes, sir, but I think this information is vital to whatever you're attempting to explain to her." He tilted his head slightly as his angry gaze faltered a bit and Edward took it as a sign to proceed. It looked as if Edward was attempting to keep the annoyance from his features.

"Bella hit her head and has lost her memory. She doesn't remember you, Jacob or La Push period. She barely remembers Forks." Billy was silent for a few seconds, taking it all in.

"She seemed like she remembered me. She called me by name." The theme song of another news show chimed in and a woman began speaking of the crime rate in the Seattle area decreasing.

"That's because she called me and asked me who you were before she let you in."

"So she remembers you?" The way that they were talking about my situation, as if I wasn't here, made me feel out of place.

"No. We've had to reintroduce everyone." The sad look on Edward's face made me want to burst into tears.

"Why didn't Charlie tell me?" He looked down at his hands as he said it, and the question seemed rhetorical, but Edward answered anyway.

"It only happened a few days ago, and it's a trying time for all of us."

"Someone has to tell Jacob," was all he could say. Who the hell was Jacob and why was he so important?

"I don't think that's the best thing for her right now," Edward answered, and Billy snorted.

"Like you know what's best for her, _parasite_." He was in on the secret?! My head was spinning.

"So we've resorted again to name calling, then?" Edward answered calmly.

"I should go." Edward didn't answer. He simply stood and got the door for Billy, then politely closed it behind him. Edward's head hung low as the sound of Sue's engine roared off into the distance. He turned to face me and I stood up and exploded.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

As I closed the door and turned to her, I was about to speak, but her sudden outburst interrupted me.

"What was he going to tell me? How does he know about your secret? Who is Jacob? WHO WAS HE?"

"Bella, sweetheart, please calm down," I attempted to soothe her temper with my most alluring voice and it seemed to work. I pulled her toward the couch with me and sat down next to her with both of her hands enclosed in my own. "That's your father's best friend Billy and Jacob is his son. You've known him since you were a child. Jacob was…"

I groaned. There was no way in hell I wanted to supply Bella with the information that tore my heart apart every time I even dared to think about it, but she had a right to know. "Jacob was in love with you, Bella… and you… you loved him too. But you chose me over him and he left." I had to add the last part in for my benefit. It was selfish, but I couldn't help myself.

"Someone else?"

"Yes," was all I could say. My heart was breaking all over. If she saw him again, would she change her mind?

"How does he know about your secret?" How the hell do I explain that to her? I didn't exactly _tell_ her I was a vampire yesterday, and learning the existence of yet _another_ supernatural creature could very well do anything from give her a heart attack to send her away from me, for all I know. Apparently I paused too long. The expression on her face was past annoyed.

"Just spit it out, Edward. Nothing could be weirder than you being a vampire." I laughed, and she looked more irritated, but she had no idea what she was saying.

"Let's just say that Jacob has his own secret as well."

"He's a vampire too?" I wish he could have heard that comment.

"Not exactly."

"Stop beating around the bush, Edward."

"Alright, alright. Jacob is… his tribe, his family, it descends from wolves." I was ready for and expecting another outburst, maybe some tears, but her silence took me aback.

"Wolves."

"Yes."

"Like werewolves." She looked at me as if I just escaped from an insane asylum.

"Yes."

"You're joking."

"No."

"Yes, You're joking." Apparently she was not asking, she was telling.

"No, Bella. I'm not joking," I said a little more sternly.

"So, you're a vampire that I'm in love with. What's more, this Jacob, he's a werewolf. I am also in love with him, but less than you, so naturally he ran off. Most of all, this is altogether taking place under the wet, green canopy of Forks, Washington where the mythical creatures run free." I thought about the disbelief laced in her statement and I assumed no matter what I said she wouldn't believe me, or probably trust me anymore. I prepared myself for her to announce her return to Phoenix as best as I could, and answered honestly.

"Yes." She stared at me for another few seconds and then sighed.

"Okay." Okay? She got up from the couch and walked out the door. She placed herself in the passenger's seat of my Volvo and buckled her seatbelt like an obedient police chief's daughter should. I left the house, turning the light off and locking the door behind me with the spare key, and got into my car all at Bella's normal pace, minus the stumbling. I was thankful that she had temporarily forgotten to ask what Billy's original intention for his visit was. I assumed she was too overwhelmed with her fresh news to take it into account. As I got in the car, she spoke again.

"I expect that everything will be fully explained in due time, but as of right now I would really like to arrive at our predetermined destination. Sitting at my house all day discussing fairy-tales isn't what was on my agenda, so we'll consult on it over the dinner that you so lovingly promised me." Feisty Bella. Okay, I can deal with that. I kissed her hand to show her that I complied and drove to my house, forty miles slower than I usually would have.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I knew it was true, I knew it was, but it was just so impossible to accept. I _thought_ that I was aware of everything, but of course there's a plot twist. I was also in love with a werewolf, and he had run off, probably in his _wolf _form, to some unknown part of the world.

Why?

Why does it have to become more complicated? I was just getting used to the bizarre notion that Edward and his family were a coven of vampires, and that we were 'star-crossed' lovers. I figured there were more like them on the planet, but I wasn't even connected with _that _thought just yet. I was just attempting to take the Cullens in and figure the rest out later… But now there are werewolves too.

Does all of this exist in Phoenix as well? How many vampires and werewolves'… Hell, _Trolls, dwarfs and mermaids_ have I come in contact with in my life? And most importantly, why the hell was _I_ the one so connected with danger?

We rode in silence to Edward's house, and when I walked in there was a large, burly man lounging on the sofa that I briefly remember escaping to the second story of the house yesterday. I assumed he was Emmett.

Yesterday… It seemed a million millennia away from now. So much has changed from the short time ago that I woke up here with no memory. Edward nodded toward him and I slowly sat down next to him on the couch. His enormous smile made me feel completely comfortable around him. The beginning of 'I Dream of Jeannie' was on the television.

"I remember when this show came out," he began while the theme song was playing. Alice's head peeked around the wall separating the living room and the dining room and Edward escaped to the kitchen with her.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I met Barbara Eden in person a couple times. She was smokin' hot." That made me laugh.

"I guess so."

"You guess so? She's up there with Marilyn Monroe, Bella."

"Okay." I replied with a chuckle. "I guess I've never really thought about it. That's all." He patted my head. I had no idea why I was so at ease around him; he seemed like an older brother. I was almost as relaxed as I was with Edward.

Emmett found the remote beside him on the couch and turned off the television. He turned to me and looked me in the eye.

"Bells… I have something important to tell you. Something that you may not enjoy hearing… something that may sway the opinion you have of me- even if your opinion is still small; I understand that you haven't known me that long yet. Kind of." I smiled and nodded for him to continue. How could it get any worse? My life has already changed significantly quite a few times today.

"You've probably been wondering how this happened." He tapped my forehead with two of his fingers on the word 'this'. I thought I saw where he was going and I nodded in reply.

"It was my fault." My brow crinkled in uncertainty. I half expected that answer, but almost didn't want it to be true.

"What happened?" He sighed.

"Lover boy," he gestured with his thumb in the direction of the kitchen, "doesn't let you out much."

"Emmett," I heard Edward growl at him. Emmett just laughed.

"I was trying to let you have a little more fun in life, Bella. Before you… you know. Well, I guess you don't, but I'll let Edward tell you about that." Before I what? Before I died? What was he talking about?

"Emmett!" Edward yelled again.

"Alright, alright. Anyway, Bella, I took you skydiving and my carelessness caused you to hit your head on a rock. Your head hit in _just_ the right place for you to lose everything." He gently touched the healing gash on the back of my head. His cold hand felt good.

"I see." I attempted to smile, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Bella, please don't hate me," he pleaded quietly. "I love you like you're my own sister and I just couldn't live with you hating me." His hands lightly rubbed my shoulders.

"I don't hate you, Emmett. It was an accident. I understand." This time I pushed my smile to make contact with my eyes. I knew the truth of my words and although it was technically his fault, it wasn't intentional and there was no way of preventing the unavoidable. "I'm so clumsy, it was bound to happen sometime," I said with a laugh. He sighed with relief and pulled me into a bone-crunching hug. When I began to gasp for air, he let me go, and patted my head again.

"Thank you for being honest, Emmett." He slapped me on the back in reply and stood up, and then grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the couch and we walked into the kitchen together.

"Now that that's settled," Alice said with her hands on her hips, "I have a bone to pick with you." She pointed one wooden spoon at me and the other rested near a bowl of salad on the counter next to her. I assumed she was assisting Edward in cooking dinner. He was on the other side of the kitchen, quickly and avidly putting together small squares of ravioli stuffed with cheeses, mushrooms and spices. His ingredients were neatly laid before him, unlike a regular cook who may have things strewn about in the kitchen.  
I was completely baffled at the problem that Alice might have with me. We've barely talked in the past few days.

"I _saw_ you looking for a flashlight last night in my vision."

"…Okay…" This didn't clue me into the foundation of her anger.

"BELLA! How can you be so insensitive? I bought you all of that make up and all of those hair products and you just let them sit in that drawer, unopened? UNTOUCHED!" She stomped her foot. "What kind of a sister are you? I am deeply hurt. Those were presents from the bottom of my heart." She touched her hand over her chest at the last word of her speech.

"Oh… Alice I… I'm sorry…"

"It's fine." She waved it off casually and went back to tossing the salad. "Just promise me you'll make an effort to use them, or at the least learn how."

"I solemnly swear." I obviously had no idea what I was promising. She dropped the wooden spoons and ran to me, grabbing my face in either of her hands.

"YOU MEAN THAT?!"

"Um, I think?" The words came out slurred because of the position of my mouth.

"Emmett!" She turned to him, my cheeks still squeezed between her rock hard hands. He was now on the other side of the kitchen creating a face out of a slice of cheese. "You finish helping Edward. Do what he says, do you understand me?"

"Lame! My show's coming on!" He whined.

"Do what he says!" She simply answered.

"Come on, Bella, let's go get dressed up for dinner. I'm going to show you how to use all of that idle make up in your drawer, and then you're recreating it when we go out tomorrow."

"We're going out tomorrow?"

"We are now." And with that, we were in her room and I was being ambushed with false eyelashes, lipstick and teeth whitener.

"Oh, Bella. I missed you so much." She threw her little arms around my neck in mid-glue and as I rested my head on her shoulder, I felt like I was home.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I attempted to protest, but Alice was gone before I could say anything. I thought it best not to follow her, as I'd probably lose the argument anyway.

"Let's get this over with," Emmett grumbled while he walked over to Alice's place to finish tossing the abandoned salad. He was lucky I didn't kill him. Mentioning anything about Bella becoming a vampire to her, even _hinting_ at it was further away from anything she needed to hear at the moment. "How can they eat this crap, anyway? It looks so gross." He picked up a lettuce leaf and examined it, then bit down and took a bite. Immediately he spit it on the floor.

"This tastes more like dirt than the other stuff does."

"That's because it's organic."

"Humans are weird."

"They say the same about you," I answered without looking up. "Now add a half of a cup more water to the soup, and start the cake."

"Cake? I can't make cake."

"Just follow the directions, Emmett. It's not that difficult." He rolled his eyes and added the water to the soup, and then at his slowest walked to the area where all of the ingredients for the cake were set up and lifted the recipe to the light.

"How old is this?"

"It was my mothers."

'_Eggs… Milk… Sugar… Boring. I'm gonna add a little spice to this,' _He thought. I lifted my eyes and carefully watched him walk to the refrigerator, measuring his every movement. _'There we go. Cream cheese… chocolate… celery…' _I stopped what I was doing and went to stand behind him. He set each foreign ingredient that he planned to use one at a time onto the counter next to him, and one at a time I put them back.

"Hey!" He yelled, when he realized my actions. "Edward, I was just going to-"

"Emmett," I interrupted, "Please follow the recipe. You can make a chocolate cream cheese and celery cake on your own time." He groaned with frustration.

'_So much for making this day fun, Eddie.'_

I laughed at his unspoken remark and turned around to finish the ravioli, and an egg hit me in the back of the head. I wiped it to the floor without turning around.

"Emmett, pl-" I turned around and dodged another egg that was bound to hit my forehead. I frowned at him.

"Save at least three of those, please."

He pulled three out and set them on the counter gently, and then proceeded to grab every other egg in his hands. How he didn't crush them instantly, I wasn't sure. Emmett wasn't usually too careful with delicate things. We've had to replace several hundred x-box controllers after he's lost games to us for exactly that reason. We now had a separate cabinet for them all.

I ran out of the room, not wanting to get hit with another egg, and Emmett followed behind leisurely. I ran upstairs toward my room, and as soon as he threw them at me Bella stepped out of Alice's room, into the line of fire. So instead of hitting me, Emmett got Bella with eight eggs right in the face. I assumed poor Bella just wanted to see what the all of the racket was about.

Emmett burst out with boisterous laughter that seemed to shake the house, and I was instantly at Bella's side wiping the egg from her face as she stood speechless with her mouth agape.

"Alice!" I yelled into her room, exceptionally louder than necessary. I was livid. That blue sweater looked amazing on her, and now she'd have to change.

"Why didn't you see this happening?" She was doubled over in laughter with Emmett.

"Oh I did, Edward, I did, I just couldn't stop it. It was too funny. Funny enough to get to do her make up twice." Alice winked at her and Bella groaned.

"Just point me in the direction of the bathroom and I'll get cleaned up," Bella sighed. Alice handed her a towel, a washcloth and a hairdryer.

"I'll go to your house to get you fresh clothes while you're in there, so don't lock the door. No one will come in and I don't feel like replacing a lock today, okay?"

"Fine."

"It's the last door on the right down this hall." Bella stumbled off to the bathroom and we heard the door open and shut behind her.

"Jeez. For people who don't use the bathroom, this is incredible," she mumbled from inside. I didn't think she meant for us to hear.

"We do shower, Bella," Alice replied with a giggle. I heard the faucet turn on and I went back downstairs to finish cooking in order to keep the image of Bella nude in my quarters out of my mind.

"When you get back, Alice," I said at a normal volume, although she was still upstairs laughing with Emmett I knew she would hear me, "You're going to help me finish cooking, since apparently Emmett is incapable."

"That's right!" He yelled proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," she replied, gliding down the stairs, "but after that I'm making over Bella, and you're just going to have to wait extra time to see her." Alice was almost out the door when I stopped her again.

"Will you get something blue, please?" I asked as finished the ravioli. I set them on the stove to cook.

"Already on it," she replied proudly.

"Oh, and Alice?" I stopped her again in mid-stride and she turned around.

"_Yes_, Edward," she replied, annoyed.

"Do me a favor. Do you think you can convince her to continue writing in her journal?"

"I can try." She smiled lovingly at me, and she was gone.

My mind inappropriately wandered back to Bella in the shower, and I began tossing the over tossed salad absentmindedly as I allowed my thoughts to improperly drift where they may.


	8. Decisions

**Author's note:** This chapter is incredibly short, and I know that you had to wait a long time for an update from me so that is disappointing, but I felt that if I added anything else in, you'd lose the sense of the extraordinary pain that they are both feeling in this chapter. Please review.

*If you haven't watched Twilight with commentary yet, get on that. Rob Pattinson is hilarious.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or anything thereof. That is all Stephenie Meyer's turf.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I de-robed and then cleansed my face of the unwanted egg with the sweltering faucet water and the velvet-like washcloth Alice gave me before I fully bathed. I turned the glass knob without the 'H' printed on top to bring the water to a halt. Apparently Charlie and I aren't fancy enough to be without letters on our sink handles at our non-mansion. I sneered and then stuck my tongue out at the knobs like a child and placed the washcloth on the counter beside the sink.

"Do me a favor," I heard Edward say. Apparently I shut the water off in time to catch the tail end of their conversation. I scolded myself for eavesdropping, but in some respect I just didn't care, and that ultimately won over my conscious. "Do you think you can convince her to keep writing in her journal?"

WHAT?

I didn't anticipate that in the least. I realize that I had let him read what I'd written before the accident, but that was frankly out of sheer curiosity for who I was. I figured he'd be able to explain if I had any questions, which I most certainly did, and it seems that that was a mistake. It's reminiscent of the popular adage that my mother always used to repeat when she'd given me leeway on a rule and then I'd insist that it was insufficient: 'If you give a mouse a cookie, he'll ask for a glass of milk.' I don't enjoy imagining Edward as that mouse. He seemed too gallant to be a rodent.

Alice, who I _thought_ was my sweet friend, replied with, "I can try." If anything implemented my temper, that certainly did. I couldn't believe my ears. My supposed unmatched, paramount companion was willing to ally with Edward and allow him to pollute my personal thoughts with his own. I liked him not being able to read my mind… it was comforting, if nothing else, and I wasn't about to let that change. I huffed and hopped into the shower, ready to rid myself of my fit of pique from the sibling vampire-rats on the floor beneath me with the steaming water.

After my calming shower, I realized that I wasn't as angry with him as I wanted to be.

Stupid.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"How's your dinner, darling?" I asked her as she swallowed her seventh bite of ravioli.

"It's wonderful, Edward. Thank you." Her smile seemed quite sincere, but I know Bella well enough to know that she wouldn't tell me if it was terrible. I attempted to make dinner less awkward for her by sipping on a glass of water while she ate instead of just staring, but I was pretty sure she noticed that the level hadn't gone down in my glass since we sat.

"Edward, What happened in Port Angeles?" Her question was so random that it shocked me, and I knew my features broadcasted that exactly. I thought perhaps that I was right in making the ravioli to provoke that memory.

"You… remember that night?"

"Well… No…" she cautiously replied. Ah, false hope. She seemed to not want to hurt me. "In my journal," she continued, "I wrote that you had saved me a second time in Port Angeles. I had a memory of you rescuing me from a van, and I'm assuming that was the first time. What happened?" I sighed, considering my next approach. I want to tell her everything. I want her to be aware of the life that she's leading, but I'm so apprehensive that I'll say one word too many and she'll leave me. Thus far, she's responded quite well to the revealing of the most crucial and deadly details to her life … But I suppose that her reacting so well is entirely abnormal, as Bella frequently is. I suppose I could assume that something like the Port Angeles incident would be acceptable to inform her of, but then again, my lucky number may be up. Either way, I was positive that she'd find out _somehow_, and I'd rather not have her resent me for keeping anything from her, so I gave in and answered simply.

"You were attacked."

"Attacked?" She put her fork down and subconsciously moved in closer to me. Damn it. I thought for a second I might get away with her leaving it at that and moving to the next subject. Ah, well, I suppose that thought was farfetched anyway.

"Yes. Men cornered you in an alley. I got there just in time." My expression was stoic, but my chest felt as if it was going to spark life into my torpid heart with the extreme amount of anxiety that was pulsing through it at once. She paused for a distressing ten seconds contemplating something. I silently wished, as I often do, that she would let me in on those thoughts.

"… Does this kind of stuff happen to me often?" She asked warily. I sighed again. How to respond? She looked as if she was becoming angered, and I didn't want to get the wrong reaction from her, as this is a delicate subject. Oh, hell. I'm void of multiple options within the boundaries of this arduous conversation. If she gets upset… well I suppose I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it. I silently scoffed at my own thought. Famous last words.

"Well… Yes," I began carefully, "I suppose you could say that, but…"

"How often? What else has happened to me?" She demanded, interrupting me before I could say that she had my family and I for protectors. She was getting more agitated and out of hand than she needed to, now. I silently cursed myself for sending Jasper with the others. Everyone but Alice was out hunting. I figured it would be better, easier this way. Apparently I was wrong.

"Bella, I think maybe you should calm down a bit. We don't have to talk about this right now," I said in the most soothing voice I could conjure up. She flew up from her chair and knocked it down behind her- and with all of her strength, I assumed, since the back of the delicate chair broke off and slid across the hardwood. As I winced, I made her realize her actions, and she looked apologetic for about two seconds, and then her features reverted back to the taut expression. That chair is- _was_ part of Esme's beloved dinette set from Peru. She's going to lose it when she sees the firewood it's been made into. I made a mental note to fix it before she notices. Esme has already scolded me for the dented floor in her gazebo, as I had too much on my mind to remember to fix it when I broke it yesterday. Most of her furniture seemed to be taking a turn for the worst lately.

"Edward, I have a right to know!" She yelled, pulling me away from my thoughts. I slowly stood, making sure that my actions were known. I didn't want to make her angrier by frightening her as well.

"You're absolutely right, Bella, but there's no need for yelling. We can rationally discuss this."

"Fine." She retorted in a lower but still acrimonious voice. "Please, Edward. Explain." Her mouth never lost it's hard appearance. I sighed, and began from the beginning of the tragedies.

"You were attacked by a nomad vampire, James. He tricked you into thinking he had your mother and you came to him so he'd let her go. Again, I barely got there in time. Before we got a chance to destroy him, he not only tortured you, but he bit you, and I had to suck the venom from your blood to save your life, which was excruciating to stop, as you can imagine."

"But you stopped." I sensed her fury waver a bit as she considered this.

"Yes." She was quiet for a second, possibly deciding whether she wanted me to continue.

"What else happened?" Her voice was cruel again. I instantly knew that the next part of my story would be the most tormenting. Even every simple, impetuous thought of the time that I was away from Bella tears a new hole in my heart. How could I casually explain this to her?

"I …I don't know how… " I stopped and sighed and after a few seconds of waiting, she banged her fist on the table.

"Spit it out, Edward," she said impatiently, her voice harsh and unbearable. Instantly, large tears welled in the corners of her eyes and she opened them wide attempting to keep her anguish from spilling over. I didn't know where this side of Bella was coming from. It wasn't her at all, and I despised it. I was forced to continue by her scowl.

"I left you, Bella. I'm so sorry." This took her by surprise, and her face softened a bit. She seemed confused.

"Wait.. you left? Why would you leave?" She paused and I was about to answer, but she yelled before I could. "I thought you loved me!" The anger in her eyes returned on the last sentence, and this time she failed at keeping her tears at bay.

"Oh Bella, I do, I do. More than anything or anyone in or out of this world, I do. I love you unconditionally and forever, and don't you dare ever believe anything different." I took one of her hands in mine and immediately she flinched away. A chill of agony ran down my spine at her action. After composing my hurt, I backed away from her and apathetically continued.

"It was your birthday… You got a paper cut from opening a present and Jasper attacked you. I thought it would be safer if I was gone, but I was wrong. It was harder on both of us." She said nothing. The only sound in the room was her ragged breaths and the tears flowing over her cheeks. Alice was at the top of the stairs, positive that something was going to go wrong. She wasn't quite sure what it was yet, but she flashed me cloudy premonitions of Bella storming off. I was trying to be careful choosing my words for this very reason.

"While I was gone, you were almost attacked by a vampire that was apart of James' nomad coven. You spent all of your time with… _werewolves_… and they killed him. I was grateful for that, since I wasn't there to do it myself. You risked your life the whole time I was away by doing death defying stunts. I still don't understand it." I shook my head in disappointment at the memory and continued.

"Then there was a misunderstanding, and I thought you had… well, I thought you were gone. There was no other way for me to exist except with you, Bella, you must understand, so I ultimately had planned to do away with myself. You came to my rescue in Italy, and we were threatened again with other vampires- The most powerful in the world. When we got back to the US, James' mate, Victoria planned an attack on you with an army of newborn vampires. Our family and the werewolves bound together to fight and we won with no casualties and few injuries." She was silent, and it was grueling.

"Bella, please," I begged, "say something. Anything."

"All of this…" she spoke slowly and carefully, not bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks. I wanted to do it myself but I knew she'd flinch away again, and it would be too much for me to bear that all over. "All of it because I exist in your life. Your family's well being and peace disrupted by a small human. _My_ life disrupted and void of peace because of my ridiculous choices. My father, the werewolves, and probably in some way, maybe by means of ignoring her to deal with the hell I've gone through, my mother is even implicated. And it's my fault."

"No, Bella. I-"

She silenced me with one hand and quickly left the room. At first I thought she was going to sit in the living room and I began to follow her, but I was halted in my tracks as I heard the front door open and slam shut. I ran to the window to see her slowly walking up the driveway, sobs ripping from her tiny chest. Alice raced down the stairs from her position at the top before I could get to the door and went after her. In a matter of minutes, Alice had Bella in her Porsche on her way home. While she was passing me to get outside, she replayed a vision she had as I was disclosing Bella's life too quickly for her own good to her. Bella was leaving. Not my house; Bella was leaving Washington. She would return to Phoenix to be with her mother, and there was nothing I could do or say to change that. Alice was infuriated. I wasn't sure if her ire resided with me, or just the situation in general, but she was definitely past angered.

But I couldn't believe that this was Bella's final decision- I had to fight this. Bella and I are _meant_ to be together. My existence is meaningless and imperceptible without her playing a part in it.

I slowly walked back to the table and sat for what seemed like hours, contemplating my options. If I was going to bring her back, I had to plan this carefully. Obviously one wrong move made her totally opposed to wanting anything to do with me. While staring at the forgotten mushroom ravioli, I could only simply wish that Bella would walk back through the door, my heart in her hands.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"What else happened?" I knew the tone of my voice was harsh, but I could barely keep the level down, much less the hostility out of it.

"I …I don't know how… " He started, and abruptly stopped and looked down to sigh to himself. What the hell is taking him so long? My body impulsively reacted to the impatience before my mind could rationally think it through and I childishly banged my fist on the table to demand that he continue. Everything was happening so fast. All of the walls in my mind around my emotional balance that kept me strong and allowed me to think rationally and straightforward were quickly crumbling.

"Spit it out, Edward," I snapped. Of all things that could have happened, tears began to form in my eyes. I attempted not to blink so they might have the chance of going away before they ran down my face.

"I left you, Bella. I'm so sorry," he passionately answered. After that sentence, every thought in my mind and every angry emotion flowing so violently through me abruptly disappeared for a few moments and I was left with nothing but surprise and hurt.

"Wait... you left? Why would you leave?" and then the anger returned. He said he loved me. If you love someone, why would you leave them? I must have been torn apart by his departure! It must have brought so much torment and depression upon my life, which in turn would probably affect my father's life and make him miserable as well.

Instantly a memory glided through my mind of my face in my bathroom mirror after a hot shower. As a hand wiped the steam from the mirror, and the fog cleared away, I was repulsed by a sullen, exhausted, zombie-like someone that I knew in my heart of hearts was me, but I didn't want to believe it. I could practically hear myself in the memory wishing that Edward was there, and more, intense anger flowed through my veins. "I thought you loved me," I shouted as the tears spilled over at my newly acquired memory.

"Oh Bella, I do, I do. More than anything or anyone in or out of this world, I do. I love you unconditionally and forever, and don't you dare ever believe anything different." He took one of my hands in his, but after seeing what he did to me I couldn't bear to touch him. Knowing that it would hurt, I yanked my hand from his. He slowly and painfully backed away and monotonously continued.

"It was your birthday… You got a paper cut from opening a present and Jasper attacked you. I thought it would be safer if I was gone, but I was wrong. It was harder on both of us. While I was gone, you were almost attacked by a vampire that was apart of James' nomad coven. You spent all of your time with… _werewolves_…" He said it disgustedly, "and they killed him. I was grateful for that, since I wasn't there to do it myself. You risked your life the whole time I was away by doing death defying stunts. I still don't understand it.

"Then there was a misunderstanding, and I thought you had… well, I thought you were gone." He thought I was dead? What the hell did I do to myself? All because he left... "There was no other way for me to exist except with you, Bella, you must understand, so ultimately I had planned to do away with myself. You came to my rescue in Italy, and we were threatened again with other vampires- The most powerful in the world. When we got back to the US, James' mate Victoria planned an attack on you with an army of newborn vampires. Our family and the werewolves bound together to fight and we won with no casualties and few injuries."

I said nothing. I couldn't. This sounded more like a story than someone's life... _my_ life... but maybe that's just because it's being retold to me like one.

"Bella, please," he pleaded, "say something. Anything." I was still speechless. This whole situation is wrong and I don't know how else to deal with it except for leaving. The first thing I remembered from my life when I woke up was my mother. Forks wasn't even on the outskirts of my mind, so obviously I don't belong here. I have no place in this strange world existing alongside things that aren't supposed to be real. Everyone, it seems, is being hurt by my actions, and I have to put a stop to this. Now.

"All of this… All of it because I exist in your life. Your family's well being and peace disrupted by a small human. _My_ life disrupted and void of peace because of my ridiculous choices. My father, the werewolves, and probably in some way, maybe by means of ignoring her to deal with the hell I've gone through, my mother is even implicated. And it's my fault."

"No, Bella. I-" I held a hand to him and quickly left the room before he could attempt to change my mind. I went straight through the living room and out the door. Not just for me, but for everyone in my life, I must be finished with this incredibly impaired lifestyle.

My body racked with such intensely painful sobs that I didn't even remember walking up the driveway until Alice was gripping me tightly to her body, causing the crying to get lighter and lighter, and soon my face was only stained with tears, and I was void of any emotion.

At some point, she lifted me in her stony arms to place me in the passenger's seat of the car. She spoke as she carried me, but I registered nothing of what she said. It wasn't that I refused to, it was just impossible. My mind had completely shut down. She drove me home with no response from me at all besides a simple kiss on the cheek when we arrived at our destination. I hoped she took that as a 'Thank you and I'll always love you,' as I couldn't quite get the words out. My father was still at the station, as the cruiser was gone, so I knew that when I got inside I would collapse in bed, and I had high hopes that in the morning I would be able to speak again to inquire to my father about a plane ticket.

I left my peace of mind and mental stability somewhere in Phoenix, I thought. It was either there, or left on that damned rock with pieces of my skull.

The only thing I was confident about was that it was currently missing, and I didn't know how to obtain it once again.


	9. Regrets

**Author's Note:** As I was writing this chapter, I realized that I made a HUGE continuity error, in that during Eclipse, Renee and Phil had already moved to Jacksonville, and this whole time I've been writing about Bella going back to Phoenix. So anyway, I hate doing this, but I'm just going to nix the idea that they moved to Florida altogether in this story. Also, it's taking place right before they graduated in Eclipse, since I've been talking about school this whole time. I know this moves things around as well. :/ Forgive me. :]

***Reviiiiew!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or anything thereof.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The plane was quiet. No crying babies, no snoring old people, no chit-chatty business women or middle-aged, horny men. Just silence. It was as if God was showing me mercy for the ache I've felt for the past few days, and I was boundlessly grateful.

My father didn't say much to me before I left, but he did say that he figured this outcome. He said he would have suggested it himself; that I needed to reconnect with my mother, but that he'd miss me terribly and I was welcome to return to him and my truck whenever I felt the need to. I would miss him, too. He was the only normal person in my new life.

I had more than enough time to think on the lengthy plane ride. I made the sorrowing realization that my earlier reactions to the telling of my life story and the findings in my journal weren't sincere. I reacted ridiculously pleasant because I wasn't truly accepting it for what it was. It was all still just a storybook to me. I was subconsciously pushing the eerie details to the darkest corners of my mind to rummage through and figure out later, and later just came quicker than I thought it would.

When it finally hit deep down and I truly understood that this eccentric lifestyle was real and belonged to me, I was overloaded and couldn't handle it. My mind felt like a clogged cookie batter machine on an assembly line. As soon as a drop of batter too much was loaded in, the machine exploded and raw cookie dough spewed everywhere.

My daydreamt analogy quickly turned from erupting cookie dough to a busted sewage pipe. My situation was far from sweet.

I almost feel like if I could have helped it, I would have left the clog there as long as possible, and just kept duct taping over the cracks that formed from the pressure. I didn't _want_ to leave Edward… It just happened. It may have been painful, but it was unavoidable and the right thing to do.

I think.

I suppose I excused my actions because I just couldn't escape the image of the sullen face in the mirror. Then with that horrid memory, several others followed. I withdrew myself from society, escaped all want of engagement in any activity except the absolute necessities like work and school, and managed to almost kill myself several times in hopes that he'd hear my silent cry of anguish and return. Was all of that really Edward's fault, or was it my own for neglecting myself when he left? Edward admitted his err in leaving me, and meant it when he said that he only intended it to be beneficent for my life. I supposed I knew it wasn't his intention to turn me into zombie, for lack of a better title, but this was ultimately the outcome of his egress. No one's life should be this complicated and dramatic.

Sweet Jesus. I should be nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award.

In any case, although it's senseless and no good thing will come of it, I just can't help drowning in my own misery and throwing myself a giant 'woe is me' pity-party, and I don't care how immature that is. I just haven't quite been able to smile again yet.

The plane landed in record time, or at least it seemed that way. My thoughts, sleep and my infallible iPod kept me occupied. I followed the giant signs to baggage claim with my tattered carry on backpack already slung over my shoulder. Instantly I spotted my mismatched luggage on the motorized baggage trains. I went to reach for it, and a big hand grabbed the handles before I could.

"HEY! That's mine," I shouted and grabbed the other side of the handle. I attempted to tug it away from the strange man, but it seemed that he was made of rock. His face was sketchily covered by a baseball cap. It was angled in a way that the bill itself and the shadow from it covered most of his features as he looked down at me. He was nothing short of creepy.

"Don't get so worked up," he said with a deep rumble of a voice and laughed. "I'm just helping you carry it." He tugged again, to get it away from me. This seemed like bad news.

"I can carry it fine myself, _thank you_," I said crossly, and gave a hard tug my way. I was sure that if he wanted to, he could knock my ass on the airport floor and take the suitcase and run, but for some reason, he was allowing me to keep my grip. My heart began to speed up, and I was pretty sure that the rule of not accepting candy or rides from strangers applied in this situation.

"People are staring," he replied mockingly. I glanced around and found that he was right. People were beginning to slow their paces and gawk at the spectacle we were creating.

"Let. Them. Watch," I said through my teeth.

"Fine." He lifted his hands from the handle of the suitcase in surrender, and since I wasn't expecting it and there was no longer any exertion coming from his side, I fell right on my ass. This was the outcome I had previously anticipated, it was just produced in a different way than I had imagined.

His booming laughter filled the airport and he didn't offer me a hand to get up. His oh so chivalric qualities sent a twinge of regret for Edward's absence up my spine.

"You'll never change, Bella." His laugh continued through his sentence. He knows my name…?

"Who are you?" I asked faintly.

He ignored me and turned sideways to grab the suitcases on the ground with ease using only one hand, and I noticed a jet black pony tail cascading halfway down his back. He was tan as if he worked in the sun for long periods of time every day, and muscles rippled around his arms and down his back through his thin tee-shirt.

"Get off your ass and let's get to your mom's." I stood and brushed myself off.

"Not until you tell me who you are." He didn't answer. He simply walked away. I looked after him like an idiot, watching him leave with all of my things in hand. When he was halfway to the exit, he glanced back and realized that I wasn't following him. He dropped his head in a deep sigh, then nudged it toward the door instructing me to follow him out.

I sighed in submission. I decided I really had nothing to lose. Plus, he did know my name, and apparently where my mother lives. I might as well play whatever weird game he was throwing at me.

Stupid.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

We made a group decision that going to school would be the best idea for all of us. We've only been out for a couple days, but everyone knew that Bella hung around us for the majority of her time, and with her disappearing _yet _again, we figured it would be best for our image that we showed up.

"I think Jacob is there… I can't see her anymore," Alice said at the lunch table, looking off into the distance. I was watching her thoughts all this morning, and she could never get a clear reading on Bella. That would explain why, I supposed.

There was no way I could let Jacob be there with her when I wasn't. It may have been childish to think it unfair, or to be jealous, but mostly I was concerned for her safety.

"Damn it. I have to go to Phoenix, Alice," I replied. We had been arguing this all day.

"Absolutely not. You've seen it, Edward. With that decision only comes utter chaos. Do you want to push her even further away?" I didn't answer. I just held my head in my hands.

Any emotion at all hasn't even crossed my path since shortly after Bella left. When she walked out the door I was destroyed beyond repair, and it made me imagine what she possibly could have felt like when I was gone. Soon after, I was able to feel nothing and I've been able to focus solely on contriving ways to bring her home.

Just like it was before Bella was a part of my life, I was a robot. The only difference was then controlling my bloodlust seemed the only important thing to worry about. Now, all my thoughts exclusively consisted of her.  
Nothing else matters.

I suppose I am, as she had relayed how she felt when I left, a zombie.

"Edward Cullen, please come to the main office. Edward Cullen to the main office," a voice announced over the school, pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked to Alice, confused, but she had already left the table, and I realized how deep in thought I must have been to be able to ignore that. Almost all of the lunchroom had cleared out.

I was machine-like as I walked down the deserted halls. Every inch of the white tiled floor brought Bella to my mind. Every door, every window, every accessory, every banner, every picture, every announcement- This school is nothing to me except for her. Her sweet scent lingers here and there from last week, when we all simply sat together, joking around, waiting for yet another graduation. There was only weeks until, and I was losing time every second.

When I arrived in the main office, I got around all of Mrs. Cope's ridiculous desires and read her thoughts of a letter from Bella's father. I was instantly taken aback. She hadn't opened it, as any of the other ill-mannered staff here probably would have. She handed it to me like a blushing pre-teen girl would, and I left quickly. I read the chicken-scratch, father-like handwriting as I was walking down the hall, and I could almost hear his voice reading it out to me.

_Edward,_

_I already know how weird this is, and if I could have avoided it, believe me, I would have. I've been putting in extra hours at work, so I didn't have time to meet in person. The bottom line is, I'm getting off of my fatherly pedestal and asking you a favor._

_You and your family are my last hope. I didn't try to argue her out of leaving. I didn't want to push her away from Forks- me, anymore than she already had been._

_So please, Edward, all differences aside for now, do everything you can to bring her back._

_Charlie_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bella's POV**

When I caught up to the stranger, I noticed that there was a taxi right outside of the exit with the trunk opened, and he threw my bags inside. He opened the door for me, and when I went to slide in, he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine. In a shock I began to push away, but after a couple seconds I realized how familiar they felt. His lips were soft and warm. _He_ was soft and warm. I melted into him like chocolate ice cream on a scorching summer day.

I refused to deepen the kiss when his tongue asked permission, but as soon as I relaxed and let my guard down, a new memory flowed through an open portal to my mind.

Drinking room temperature root beer with…Joseph? No, Jacob. That forgetting names thing really does have to stop. He was remodeling our motorcycles on an _almost_ sunny day in Forks.

I pulled back in surprise, removed his baseball cap and stared him right in the eyes. If I hadn't completely figured it out by the memory, or the clue that Edward had given me, that I was supposed to be in love with a werewolf as well as him who had run off to God knows where when I rejected him, I would have known then that it was Jacob. Sweet Jacob. My old friend, my new love.

I wondered why my memories of Edward didn't come as quickly or clearly, and I was immediately disappointed. I felt a different connection with Edward than anyone else. It would seem that the majority of my memories would spring from time spent with him.

But oddly enough, when I thought back, none of the memories I had came _directly_ from him. It was always an object or a thought that provoked it… but never Edward. Not like the kiss that I just shared Jacob.

"Uh, Bells?" Jacob pulled me from my thoughts as he brushed a stray hair behind my ear. "You're being really quiet and making weird faces."

I blushed like a tomato and ignored his inquiry.

"You said you know where my mom is?" He sighed. I knew that wasn't what he wanted to talk about.

"Yes, I do." The cab driver honked at us and Jacob held up a finger to tell him we'd be inside in a second.

"Bella, is it true? Do you really not remember me?"

"It wasn't obvious from my behavior in the airport? I thought that'd be a dead giveaway." He cracked a half-hearted smile.

"You kissed me like you remembered me."

"Correction- _you_ kissed _me_, and I was forced to comply with your burly construction-man arms." He scratched his head.

"Burly… construction-man?" He looked at me like I had a third eye.

"Fine. It was a dumb analogy. But it was all I could think up. I'm still a little shocked, okay?" I said with a slightly nervous laugh. It didn't sound like it came from me. The cabby honked again and Jacob rolled his eyes. With one last hopeful glance at my face, he moved out of the way so that I could slide in and then he scooted in beside me. After telling the driver an address that I didn't recognize, I was off to where I hoped was my mother's house… otherwise I was in trouble. Again.

Somehow danger always seemed to find me.

Maybe I was wrong in leaving Forks… maybe it was inevitable that where ever I went, I'd always be in trouble, and at least in Washington I'd had guaranteed protection from it, and someone who loved me enough to go through hell and high water right by my side.

But maybe I'd have enough protection here in Phoenix too, if Jacob was staying, that is. And then again, I technically didn't know Jacob. Maybe I'd need the protection from _him_. That thought didn't make me miss Edward any less.

We quickly drove off the airport parking lot, and I couldn't help but to think that unfortunately, it was too late for regrets.


	10. Drawbacks

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, everyone. My computer has been on the fritz. I began this chapter once before, but I liked this much better. It has a lot more action, and I'm hoping I described it well enough... LET ME KNOW! Also, a forgotten, small character's fate is revealed...

Leave reviews, _please!_

**_*_**I am going to finish all of the stories that I've written! I do apologize for not updating in so long and I'll try to make the wait shorter this time. I already have half of chapter 17 written of Rubberband Wars, so that will go up next, and then following will be LD&ND. I'll most likely follow this pattern.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the 'Twilight' universe.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The taxi dropped Jacob and I off in front of my mother's Phoenix home. There were no cars in the driveway, but I expected this. My mother would be at work during the day and Phil was at batting practice. I remembered where she said she left me the spare key. I walked toward the door at a fast enough pace so that I didn't irritate Jacob, (his stride was much longer than mine,) but I made sure that I drank everything in as I passed it.

The sun incarcerated me in its blistering prison and the concrete underneath my thinly soled shoes threatened to melt its way through. The prickers on a cactus stuck my right leg and I had to will myself to step away from it. At first my fingers seemed to have a mind of their own and wished desperately to pull them all off for as many times as I was sure they'd pricked others, and then suddenly and unexpectedly my heart swelled with a love for the desert and all things within, and I left the cacti to soak up the sun.

The house was quaint and didn't help me discover memories until I ran my hand over the banisters that held the crookedly sheltering roof over the paint-stripped porch. I stepped into the shade, closed my eyes and smoothly remembered the day that I left. The white eyelet shirt, the carry-on parka, my beautiful mother and how much I had been dreading Forks.

I opened them and Jacob was in front of me. I awkwardly looked down. He lifted my chin and leaned in to lay his soft lips over mine for the second time today.

Before we touched, a cold, stone arm wrapped firmly around my waist and dragged me deeper and deeper into the woods before I could blink. I watched the trees spin by me faster than I thought ever possible. For a half of a second I screamed so loudly that my vocal chords were in danger of bursting, but a hand quickly and tightly covered my mouth and nose. Not only did it keep me from screaming, it kept me from breathing. I thrashed around in the effort of getting away, but the solid grip on my body refrained this almost completely. As I ran out of oxygen, darkness slowly encircled my eyes and with all of my strength I averted what was left of my vision toward my kidnapper's face. Everything went black after the sight of blood red irises.

* * *

**Edward's POV  
**

"Alice, what do you see?" I was attempting to keep my voice down, but every vision that Alice had today made me frantic. Bella being out of sight and out of reach was something I'd experienced once and never planned on experiencing again. My heart was no where near my own body now. It was solely with her- every broken piece of it.

Alice and I decided to leave school. By no means could I make it the rest of the day in that mind-obliterating, torture chamber of a high school without her beauty to guide me through the day. We were heading home on the interstate to further speak to Carlisle about the situation. I didn't want to leave without speaking with him first and getting his opinion, but I knew deep down that any small event would set me in the direction toward her.

In the middle of a vision that I was so desperately trying not to watch by her request only, Alice gasped.

She knew instantly that she should have kept her mouth closed. Automatically and without further investigation on the reasoning, I made the decision to leave Forks and find her. I choked on the suddenly thick air in the car as I removed the veil keeping Alice's thoughts away and let her vision swiftly flow into my brain. The reason that I had been searching for all day to go find her was finally in my grasp. I spun the Volvo past three lanes of oncoming traffic to get to the nearest exit for the airport. Alice ignored the hazardous maneuver and focused on her vision. I escaped the sirens behind me with a speed of one hundred and thirty miles per hour.

"Are you coming?" I briskly asked Alice.

"Yes." She answered, and there was no more conversation. We both knew what we were in store for; all hell was soon to break loose.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and, for a second time, had no indication of where I was. "Ugh. Not_ again_," I whispered, whiny like a child. I attempted to sit up right so that I could officially take in my position and surroundings but my body wouldn't cooperate. The feeling conveyed a memory of being in the hospital after an attack and having strong pain killers shot through my veins. Drugs seemed like a plausible explanation after being kidnapped by a red-eyed, nameless being.

As my eyes adjusted to the almost complete darkness, broken only by the trim light of the moon slipping in through the diminutive window, I could see and slightly feel that my limbs were pretzeled around each other as if I had been thrown on the ground and forgotten about completely. I focused all of my brain power in order to little by little move one leg from the top of the other, and then have my other limbs follow. After successfully getting into a position where I was simply laying on my back, yet still feeling incredibly vulnerable to whomever, I made an effort to sit up and the room instantly begun to spin. Whatever they had given me was a stronger dose than anyone should ever take. I laid back down and set my palms face down on the ground, trying to figure out where I could possibly be. I moved my hands back and forth as if they were creating their own small snow angels on the barren floor with the thought that maybe the texture might bring back a memory, but my mind was bare. The floor was cold, damp and moss-covered in certain areas and was made up of large pieces of stone.

Every few seconds a small bug would crawl across my hand; the barrier that was suddenly created between it's position and final destination. Much like the loss of my memories is a barrier to the life I once led.

I ignored the dizziness and pushed myself into a sitting position. Reaching in different directions, I searched for a stable wall that I could lean against and hopefully pull myself up to stand so that I could escape… Although I doubted that anyone would go to this much trouble kidnapping me to simply leave me unguarded.

Moving my hand slowly around in my vicinity, I touched something smooth. I ran my hand upward and realized that it was none other than a_ leg_. Or at least, that's what it felt like for the nanosecond that my hand was placed in that position. I couldn't even bring myself to a screech, I was so terrified. I sounded more like a fish out of water, crab walking away backwards into a wall and gulping for air. A person was the last thing I expected to find, and I had no idea whether they were dead or alive.

"Please," the voice, very alive, horrific and pleading began, "quiet. They'll come," she finished in a whisper. I couldn't bring myself to answer her plea in any way. I sat speechless against the wall that I had so diligently searched for and willed myself not to scream. After what seemed to be hours, but I knew was probably only minutes, I overlooked the pounding in my chest and spoke in a normal toned voice.

"Who-"

"Shh! They are able to hear either way, but if you whisper it will help me keep my peace of mind," her anonymous voice interrupted me. I obeyed out of respect for her and fear of whoever our keeper might be.

"Who are you?" I finished.

"Well, I suppose it does not matter whether I tell you or not," she replied in a monotonous voice that already seemed dead. "We're going to die anyway. My name is Gianna." Her name brought back memories of a clean cut, beautiful receptionist with the hopes of one day becoming one of the undead. Her heavy accent brought memories of a foreign country, clock towers, the blaring sun and menacing black robes.

"You have been sleeping for hours."

"I feel like it. I have no idea what's going on. One minute I'm at my mother's house in Phoenix, and the next I'm being carried off by some red-eyed kidnapper who almost certainly wants to cut me to pieces and eat me for dinner." Although I had been very right with my extreme daydreams recently, I still couldn't help poking fun of myself inside my way too impressionable and idealistic mind. _And they're off! I tell you, Tom, it's a hot day, but with the way Bella's putting them out, these ideas are really gaining speed. As of right now, it's a tie between Monster and Cannibal … and Tom, here it is, Cannibal wins by a nose!_ Gianna snickered at my original comment and pulled me from my delusion. "What's funny about that?" I replied to her laugh.

"It's just ludicrous how close to the truth you really are." Uh oh. Although I was right about the monsters when I first awoke to this forgotten life, they still ended up being on my side. Now we come to the climax of the plot: where the antagonist abducts the main character and the knight in shining armor valiantly rescues his lady from the depths of the clammy dungeon. I couldn't help but to recognize that I was secretly hoping my gallant knight in his shining, silver_ Volvo _would save me. I snorted out loud at my own thought. After leaving him, I couldn't, and wouldn't dare blame him if he knew that I was in danger and just sat and let me die. Maybe a knight in shining fur…?

"What is your name, girl?" Gianna asked curtly, interrupting my terrifying thoughts.

"Bella." There was no answer from her for some time.

"Bella Swan?" My heartbeat spiked.

"Yes. You know who I am?"

"Oh my darling," she said with a maniacal laugh, "You don't know who your captor is?"

"No, I have no idea. I told you what happened. I'm completely uninformed." She didn't laugh again.

"The Volturi," she revealed, completely serious and not even bothering to whisper. The name brought almost the same memories that her accent did. That, a view of a castle that I assumed was above us, and screaming tourists locked unwillingly in a room who would have gladly given their designer shoes, Italian souvenirs and six-hundred dollar tourists cameras up in trade for what they cherished and wished for most in those last few moments: their lives.

I knew I might regret asking, but I really saw no other way. "The Volturi?" She laughed again, sounding even wilder than before.

"No one ever forgets the Volturi, my dear, and the Volturi _certainly_ did not forget _you_, Isabella Swan."


	11. Bindings

**2/20/13 NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello new and old followers! It has been literal years since I have updated anything, as you know. I have recently decided I want to start practicing character development and story continuity again (as that hasn't been my strong suit) thus I am going to FINALLY finish "Remember Me"!

If you have read all of my stories you will note that I have taken "Rubberband Wars" down. There may be a day that I repost it, but I felt that it was sub-par and needed an entire revamp. (Pun intended.)

More importantly, I am in the middle of brainstorming Chapter Eleven of RM, and I would like to hear some of your opinions. Here are some questions I'd love for all of you to answer in reviews!

+What do you think of the idea that Edward and Alice go on foot rather than take the plane to Italy? Do you think it would be faster than a 9 hour plane ride?

+Do you like the idea of the wolves going to Italy too? If so, should they also go on foot? What about crossing waters? Vampires don't have to breathe so water isn't a hindrance, but would the wolves be strong enough to cross swimming the whole way?

+Do you like the idea of Gianna surviving or getting killed by the Volturi?

+Lastly, I have several ideas for how Bella is going to get her memory back, but I would love to hear your ideas!

Can't wait to hear from everyone! Thank you for your support over so much time!

**Author's Note: **GAHH I'm so sorry it took so long. I've been just been working and reading and ... Yeah, there's not a good enough excuse. I just need to get my butt off of facebook and do something with my life. Hah. Sorry, guys.  
Anyway, this is kind of a short chapter, and I only go through two points of view, but you get it from Jacob's end as well, so enjoy that. In the next chapter you'll get in Edward's head too. Hopefully this story will be drawn to a conclusion somewhat soon.  
I tried to add a bit more humor as well... I hope it doesn't seem childish put together. I feel like my writing has suffered a bit from not practicing it as much. REVIEW, please! Just let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. That's S. Meyer's turf...

**Jacob's POV**

Every ring felt like an eternity. On the third, my call was answered.

"Cullen Morgue and Diner- You kill 'em, we grill 'em," an ever too familiar husky voice jokingly proclaimed on the other end.

"That isn't as funny as you think it is, parasite," I muttered with as much distaste as I could possibly muster up.

"Okay, Bella. We all know you aren't girly, but a sex change? That's a bit far, don't you think?"

"This is no time for jokes, Emmett. Stop messing around and tell me where you took her," I snarled in reply.

I was so full of irritation that it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe correctly. I saw the room slowly turning to a deep red, and I wished silently for him to understand the incredible yearn for violence that was polluting the air around me. I wished he understood the gravity of my affliction. I wished he could comprehend my need for Bella and her returned love. I wished he wasn't so freaking _calm_… He made me crave his calm disposition like an abandoned man in the desert craving water.

I took a deep breath in the hopes of not ruining the inside of Bella's mother's house and concentrated on her breathtaking features and the kiss that was _almost_ shared right outside the front door. I sighed audibly. I just can't catch a break with that girl. Slowly the room altered from crimson to the regular colors of the world, seen by regular people, and me at regular times. Lately those seemed to be more and more rare.

"Chill furface." He tore me from my thoughts. _Just manage to keep the rage from spilling over,_ I told myself. "What do you mean 'took' her? And how'd you jack Bella's phone?" He replied, still a bit too laid-back for my current mood.

"How did you know it was me? And how the _hell _did you know where I was?" I knew that we were replaced with dark holes in Alice's visions, so I had no idea where he gathered his information from.

"Are we going to just keep answering each others questions with more questions all day?" I rolled my eyes in vain.

"...You first," I replied, for lack of a better answer. He sighed and gave in.

"I knew it was you because the first thing you called me was a degrading name that referred to my current state of being, and last I heard, my little furry friend, Bella was on her way to Phoenix- and apparently my little brother needs to discuss some things with her, because it seems to me that she went with you. " I sighed with impatience.

"And _how_ did you know that this was Bella's number?"

"Seriously Jake? I got this rockin' new technology called '_caller ID'._ "

"Sure, sure. You're just a bucket of laughs today, Emmett." I was starting to get frustrated again. "Tell me where and _why_ you took her!"

"I still have no idea what you're talkin' about, my friend. I didn't '_take'_ anyone- least of all, Bella. Last time I did that it got me into a world of trouble that we're still trying to sort out."

"Wait… you're serious? You really didn't kidnap Bella? And no one in your family knows where she is? You better not be screwing with me," I growled. He laughed. A haughty chuckle from a lowly creature that should be living in the sewers feeding off of rats, and he's laughing at me; as if he wasn't beneath me… as if I couldn't rip him to shreds. I took three deep breaths to calm myself.

"Sure, sure," he mocked me. "And if I am, you're going to, what? Bark at me?" He laughed again, and then abruptly stopped and I could tell that he was finally aware of what I was saying. "Wait, Bella was kidnapped?"

"Yes! Christ, Emmett, I've been trying to tell you that for the last three minutes!"

"And you're sure it was a vampire?"

"Unless, God forbid, there's another superhuman creature that smells like garbage running around."

"Oh, Jake, that was just too easy. I'm not even going to take the shot at you." Before I could reply, he spoke again, this time with ferocity in his voice. "I'm almost positive that I know who kidnapped Bella. Do _not_ leave her house, Jacob. We're meeting you there as soon as we can. This is serious, and it's gonna take some backup. You may want to call in reinforcements, but remember that this isn't a game. Someone is certain to die." And with that, he hung up the phone.

I listened to the dial tone longer than necessary with what I'm sure was an incredibly frightening expression as I attempted _once again_ to smooth my temper. Where the hell did he get off calling the shots? I did not ask him to help me. I did not ask him to come here. I can and _will_ take care of this myself.

When that awful, dead stench that surrounded the bloodsucker hit my nostrils I instantly knew what it was. I was angry with myself for not taking note of it earlier so that I could have prevented this nightmare. I was just so caught up watching her beautiful face that was so encompassed with her seemingly new surroundings and new memories that I couldn't focus on anything else. I didn't think it was ever possible, but my _God_ I wanted her more then than I ever have. Just to hold her in my arms would have been sufficient. I needed the feel of her soft skin on mine. I needed her little arms wrapped around me; her tiny hands exploring the ins and outs of my back while our lips were in reunion. I needed her. I need her.

I put the phone back on the hook while I attempted to suppress the excessive urge to leave and find her so that I could look at it from another point of view... one that could possibly save my butt, or more importantly, Bella's. Bella was captured by a _vampire_ and as much as I hate to admit it, I really don't know the extent of what I'm dealing with. I _thought_ all of the vampires aside from the Cullens that had knowledge of Bella were dead (or whatever they are after their current title of 'living dead' is taken away), but apparently I was mistaken. I had no idea why it wanted her and what it would do to keep it's prize.

I knew for Bella's sake that I needed to be something that Jacob Black wasn't quite known for: rational.

**Bella's POV**

"Gianna, what do you think they want with me?" She snorted at my question, as if it should all be clear to me already. I rolled my eyes and made a sarcastic mental note to apologize to everyone next time I lose my memory for not knowing what's going on. In the last few hours I've learned that Gianna had a knack for making someone feel less adequate than they did before they shared her company; even in a dungeon where we were essentially one; sharing the same filth and the same empty stomachs.

"There are several reasons that the Volturi would have taken you, precious," she began in her thick accent. The way that she pronounces my pet names sounds lethal. "You, Bella, are mortal, and you love a vampire. You know things that no human _ever_ should. In that case, you may die. And believe me, that is very likely. I should know."

_"_Oh, what a nice thought," I accidentally said out loud. I let the sarcasm spill into my words like Niagara Falls. I wasn't sure what she meant by her last sentence and I figured that if she wanted me to know, she'd explain it, but it was hard not to guess. I was assuming that she had this knowledge first hand; that she was currently experiencing the penalty of an unforgivable crime of passion. My face grimaced without permission at my ill-chosen phrasing, but I couldn't help the chill that went down my spine at the underlying seriousness of the situation. Was I also a criminal in this fantasy world?

She ignored me and continued.

"Another possibility is that Aro may just want to study you. You are curious to him; he does not understand why the blessings that were bestowed upon the divine ones have no effect on you." I was the one that snorted that time. _Divine ones_… She refers to them like they're Gods. "In that case as well, through extensive experiments or just out of fun, you may die."

I had to disregard that she used the word 'fun' while speaking about my death and focus on the most important fact. I knew that Edward couldn't read my mind, and from what I gathered, no one really understood why that was, but it was the effect that mattered, not the cause. If these dangerous vampires had dangerous powers, I was happy to know that I was immune to them also and could impede any threats targeted against me.

"Aro- is he the leader?" It was hard enough for me to believe that vampires had to uphold laws, (ones that were much more serious than the traffic laws I was forced to abide by every day) much less have leaders to enforce them; almost like a Monarchy. I reminded myself that they _did_ consider themselves as royalty. In their world, I supposed it was exactly that.

"Yes," her tone made it seem like she was taken by surprise at my interest in their history. "Aro, Marcus and Caius are the leaders of the Volturi." So it was more than a Monarchy. More like a Diarchy. Or since there was three... Is there such thing as a Triarchy? I had to stifle a laugh and I was sure that she heard it.

"They are over three thousand years old. Their power is not to be underestimated or laughed about." Her reply to my chuckle was snippy.

I suddenly had a flashback as quick as the gasp that I let loose. In it, I saw a fight between Edward and two werewolves with whom I had to assume was Victoria. In that split second I gazed upon Edward in all of his ferocious glory and witnessed him tear her to pieces.

The little piece of information that I stumbled upon only two minutes ago didn't seem as handy when I realized how little the dam in my brain mattered in comparison to how quickly they could simply tear me apart. In witnessing the small glimpse of their brute strength and their baffling speed, I knew that if they wished me to die, I wouldn't have time to even consider my fate.

Gianna began again as my heart began to slow back down.

"But most likely," she sounded more ominous and a bit sympathetic, "you are just a very valuable bargaining tool. They want very much what they are denied." That confused me. With all of their power, couldn't they take whatever they wanted?

"And what exactly have they been denied?" I thought out loud.

"Your _love muffin_ and his _sister_ of course," she replied with a loud and overconfident laugh. Although it seemed backwards, her mental stability appeared to ride on the trust that she was still better than me, better than her only company, better than our shared hopelessness, and bound to become one of them still. She knew as well as I that we were no more than cattle to our captors. I contemplated how long I would have to be here in order to lose my own mind.

Her last idea made me hope that my unspoken wishes of rescue wouldn't actually come true. If all I am is a bargaining chip, whether it's Edward and his family or it's Jacob, staying away is the best viable strategy.

We were both silent for a long while. I thought I heard her quietly sobbing, so I decided to try and make discussion.

"Gianna, how long have you been here?" I wasn't sure if she minded me asking or not, but I had nothing to lose. She directed her gaze toward me and I could see her tears glisten in the moonlight like tiny diamonds. Without wiping her face, she pulled herself into an upright position and I heard a distinct clinking noise in the process. I had heard it several times before, but I hadn't put two and two together; Gianna was chained to the wall. I was too preoccupied with worrying about myself before to notice, but now that I paid close attention I could see them. They were loose, but she was chained nonetheless. I suspected that it was all for torture or punishment; I doubted that she actually had a chance at escape.

"I lost count after four months." Her voice was very low and solemn and I could tell that it was difficult to let herself be vulnerable. She rested her head against the wall and stared toward the low, dripping ceiling.

"It was just a simple mistake," she began again without prompting. "I lost my temper just once. I can't even remember what it was about anymore, to be honest." She added a wild laugh to the end of her sentence. "Maybe it was about being under appreciated. Maybe I was just tired that day. Maybe I knew that I was just too old to be turned," I was sure I had felt the same way, and I wasn't even twenty, "or maybe I had just been here so long that I knew it was never going to happen." She paused, probably thinking that she was saying too much, but I figured that she was void of company for such an extended period of time that she would most likely say anything.

"I did enjoy putting on a show, but in reality it was a nightmare to work for them. As a human I could never do anything they asked fast enough. For years I begged them to change me. At times they laughed at me and told me I was a fool. They'd taunt me by saying I was nothing more than a pet or dinner." She stopped and spit, as if one of their faces were close to hers.

"It was mostly the lower of the vampires. Aro never treated me with such disrespect. He always assured me that one day I would be apart their family, and I believed him, until the day that he ordered for me to be thrown in this hell hole. I cried and begged and pleaded, but he said nothing. Their faces were stoic as they locked me in these chains." She yanked at them as if they would magically fall off and they clattered against the stone floor. As she moved her arms back into place, I could see faint bruises around her wrists. "Sometimes they forget to feed me. I've found myself," she laughs violently, "lapping from the moisture that gathers on the floor. Like a _dog_. I suppose I really am just a pet."

I was almost speechless. I brushed my hair from my face and swallowed hard, trying to keep the lump in my throat down. "It isn't your fault," was the only thing I could bring myself to say. It seemed inane in comparison.

"I appreciate your sympathy, but Bella, you are so wrong. I chose this life when I was just sixteen. I knew the dangers of not surviving." As I was wondering how one could possibly stumble over such a job, her tears came again. "I wanted Aro almost all of my life. He was my very reason for living. I had no family. I had no friends. I loved him." I got a mental picture and shivered. I had to assume that the attraction was the power, not the physicality of the relationship.

"And he loved you in return?" I hoped to hear yes, but how could you put someone that you love in chains? Although, I suppose I could scratch that thought. When Edward left, in a metaphorical sense, I was in chains as well. How could you love someone and leave them to die inside as he left me?

"He said he that he did, but look where I am now."

"The same place that I'm in."

"You can't trust them, Bella. Any of them." I brought my knees to my chest and tucked my chin in between them with a sigh. I was beginning to legitimately consider her words.


	12. Anticipation

**Author's Note:** Hello new and old readers! I am so excited to announce that this is my first chapter in _years_! It would make me so terribly happy to hear feedback from all of you. I hope that you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I have never and still don't own the Twilight Series!

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Waiting for everyone to arrive was unbearable. All I wanted to do is leave and get to Bella as fast as possible. Not knowing where she was… who she was with… It felt like I was losing my mind. I wanted to be the one that saved her, and I knew there was a chance that I wouldn't be. If _he_ somehow gets to her first, I know that all hope will be lost.

I suggested coming to them but Carlisle insisted on them coming to me. The Cullen's wanted to scope out the scene where Bella was taken to make sure their assumptions were correct. I didn't argue, but now I wish I had. I sat on Renee's couch in silence, tapping my foot, watching the clock tick by.

A few hours later, a car that I could never, ever afford that I'm sure was picked up after riding in their private jet, sped into Renee's driveway, and not minutes later the rest of my pack came barreling out of the almost nonexistent forest of Renee's back yard. I watched from the window as Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper each stepped out of the car at a vampiric speed that made me want to vomit; but no Alice, and more importantly, no Edward.

This meant that they were already on their way.

This meant that I had already lost.

I furiously clenched my teeth in my stupidity. _Why _did I listen to that leech? _Why_ didn't I just go when I had the chance? _Why_ didn't I chase him down and rip him to pieces? I could have saved her myself even if I had died trying. I struggled to find hope, but I knew deep down that it was over. I had made such a huge mistake. She would always choose him. She would always love him more than me; even when she doesn't remember either of us.

Everyone made their way in after checking around outside. By the confidence in Carlisle's face I figured he knew for sure who had Bella. I glanced around the crowded room and my anger faltered for a quick second as I wondered what Renee would think if she knew that a group of supernatural creatures were convening in her living room while she was at work. I hoped for everyone's sake that neither she nor Phil would get home early. I decided to speak first.

"I didn't get a good look at the bloodsucker that took her because he had a large black cloak on."

"We know who took Bella, Jacob, and we are pretty positive as to why," Carlisle replied solemnly.

"So this _is _your fault," I couldn't help but to say with intense disgust. Carlisle ignored the remark and continued. I balled my fists and focused on my breathing to calm myself down.

"We have to come up with a plan, and we have to make it fast. Bella doesn't have much time, and she is probably feeling alone and terrified. Don't forget to take into consideration that she has no memory. She won't be thinking as she normally would, and I'm sure she thinks that no one will know where to find her."

"And who exactly took her?" Sam asked. The mood in the room hadn't lightened. I knew Sam was angry that he had to be a part of this at all. For the first time, I saw Carlisle's features lose all composure and turn dark.

"The Volturi. The most powerful, gifted vampires you can imagine. They are the ones that make sure the vampire laws are being abided by, and they consider themselves royalty. They are not to be trifled with or taken lightly. They want Bella because she is a human that knows our secret which is very obviously against their law. She also means a great deal to us, and we are a large coven with great power that refuses to join them. We are a threat. They may simply try and use her as a bargaining chip, but they will her to be turned, and I have almost no doubt that they will try soon. Aro thinks she may be capable of great power. "

I could feel the rage emitting off of the rest of my pack hearing these newly acquired facts about our enemy, and I knew they were doing their damndest to keep from changing. The stench each party smelled didn't make anyone feel better about being in our small quarters together, either. A wave of calm took over the room and I nodded at Jasper in appreciation. Normally I hate the idea of one of them using their freaky powers on me, but I knew it was more than necessary.

"How many are there?" Sam directed his question at Carlisle, sounding a little less frantic.

"Five, however their guard is more than sufficient in stopping unwanted visitors," Carlisle replied. His face looked strained.

I decided to chime in. "I say we just storm the place. There are plenty of us and just five of them, guards or not. They won't have an army ready if they don't know we're coming… and what other choice do we have anyway?" Emmett seemed to like my idea, and showed that by fist pumping the air.

"I suppose you're right, Jacob. I'm sure they expect us at some point, but probably not just yet," Carlisle replied. Most everyone nodded in agreeance.

"Well, what the hell are we standing here for? Let's save our vampire princess, yet again," Leah said, her voice dripping with tasteless sarcasm. She didn't wait for anyone's cue to leave.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Only minutes of sleep filled with nightmares of red eyes interrupted the hours of silence that followed mine and Gianna's chilling discussion. It dawned on me sometime during the night that no one knew where I was. I had hoped that Jacob would contact the Cullen's or his wolf friends and pass along my kidnapping information- but even if he did, I knew I was on the other side of the world. Gianna's accent and my few recently recovered Volterra memories gave way to that horrifying knowledge. Maybe they will just kill me quickly and it'll be over for everyone.

But I doubt it.

The sound of a key turning the rusty lock pulled me from my thoughts, and my heart started skipping beats. I knew immediately that someone was standing in the darkness in the front of the room. I could sense it. Whoever it was took a long whiff. Smelling what? Oh, that's right.

My blood.

Gianna whimpered silently in the corner but made no protest to their presence. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes as tight as possible, awaiting my imminent death. I thought to imagine something beautiful. Something I wanted more than anything. Something that would make the world seem less terrifying in my last moments.

Without my permission, in my mind, I was back in Edward's arms. Not Jacob's. Somehow, even without my memories, I recognized our different connections. Edward's image made me become brave in a situation that didn't leave room for bravery. I can accept my fate because I have experienced true love. I know now that I have only ever needed Edward, and I want nothing more of this life without him. Losing my life didn't make me want to weep; realizing how I could have been so blind and left him out of stubbornness did.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered out loud, then took a deep breath and stretched my neck out for my killer to drain me.

I felt a gust of wind though there was no breeze and heard a rattle of chains. In that moment, quicker than a snap of the fingers, our captor was gone and the door was shut and locked once again.

I didn't move my body from the position of offering my life for some time. My heart was pounding and my knees were shaking like I was out in the snow barefoot. I had readied myself for death and instead they took Gianna. I'm sure I knew her fate. She had said it herself; they would never change her now. And now that she is gone, what could they possibly be saving me for? I suppose if I were a vampire living in Italy, I wouldn't travel all the way to Phoenix, Arizona for dinner. This must be something bigger than having me for a snack.

I can feel deep in my bones how limited my time is in this dungeon.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The last few hours have felt like years.

As the rest of my family had one of our private jets heading to meet Jacob at Renee's house in Arizona, naturally Alice and I took the back up to Italy. Every minute of the plane ride was more grueling than the last. Bella was so far out of reach. I wished now more than ever that I could sleep. The only thing that kept me sane was Alice's visions of Bella.

Luckily we had some animal blood in our small refrigerator on the plane. I hadn't fed since Bella's accident and I was getting weaker. I needed every bit of strength to fight for her. Alice and I shared our dinner as we watched her premonitions wordlessly. Knowing she was still locked away was painful, but at least she wasn't in the hands of the Volturi. Yet.

Besides keeping an eye on Bella, we were kept busy the rest of the plane ride by choosing different paths of getting in the castle and Alice would show me how each would play out. They weren't exactly easy to watch as most of them resulted in someone's demise. I wondered if we had just escaped death so regularly that it was tired of knocking on our door, and ready to break it's way in. If that is the case, I would rather perish by her side than exist without her.

"Alice," it was the first time either of us had spoken since we boarded the plane, "If I die-"

"Edward, _don't," _she interrupted.

"You've got to hear me out, Alice," I turned toward her in my seat. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow in frustration and I lowered my voice to make sure she knew how serious I was. "You saw the visions, Alice. You saw how many times the outcome was my death. _If _I die, I want you to make it known to Jacob that he must take care of her. He must do everything in his power to keep her safe until death takes her as well. To continue to love her with everything he has. If I'm not there, someone has to. And I would rather it be him than a stranger, no matter how much I may hate him. I know his love for her is real."

She turned away from me to look out the window.

"Alice."

"I get it, Edward. We _will_ find the best way into the castle; one where everyone can survive."

I hoped so deeply that was true.

The Pilot's intercom chimed to announce that we would be landing in Rome within the hour.


End file.
